In Omnia Paratus
by tenshi noyo Ryu Taiga
Summary: Just another day in a Gilmore Girl's life. As in money, lies, society masks, deception, reunions, breakups, makeups and good old fashioned revenge. Another day as Rory, Hayden and Gilmore Heiress, where you have to be ready for anything. ROGAN
1. Chapter 1

In Omnia Paratus

disclaimer- I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did Logan would be married to Rory and Tristan would be my love slave.

summary- Just another day in a Gilmore Girl's life. As in money, lies, society masks, deception, reunions, break-ups, make-ups and good old fashioned revenge. Another day as Rory, Hayden and Gilmore Heiress. ROGAN

* * *

Logan looked around her room desolately. She wasn't back yet. That was good. Stalling was good. He loved Rory and telling her the truth would just break her heart as well as his. Yes, stalling was definately good.

He glanced around, remembering so many things. Their first time having sex was on that bed. He remembered having to climb through the window because he was scared of waking Paris up that late. Actualy, he was still scared of waking Paris. And he was still shocked Ace hadn't woken up to Paris hovering over her bed with a knife of some sort.

But that was all to end.

He was going to break up with Rory Gilmore tonight.

* * *

Rory was driving to her grandparents house for their weekly Friday Dinners. She passed a small Itallian restaurant and smilled lightly. That was the place Logan took her for their second date... well, if you don't count that society function.

She pulled up to the gate and looked up at the over-bearing mansion.

"Off with their heads," She murmurred in remembrance before taking a deep breath and opening her car door.

Her grandparents had called her earlier that day asking her to come a little later than usual to the dinner. They also called to inform her the "Lorelai" would not be able to come and so they were having company over.

Rory wasn't as close to her grandparents as she was with her mother, but even she knew their tone of voice. It was the tone they used when they were "Gilmore-ing" as her mother would say.

"Gilmores lie, cheat and manipulate to get their way and when they use that sickly sweet voice on you, you know you are about to be Gilmored." Her mother had said multiple times and as of yet, she had yet to be proven wrong on her theory.

Rory just hoped now would be the first time.

She rang the door bell hesitantly, quickly debating on whether or not it was too late to call sick and go back to Yale. Before she could turn around, the door opened to a maid.

"Bonjour," The maid said formally, face impassive, "May I ask who you are and if the Gilmores are expecting you?" She asked in a strong French accent.

"Rory Gilmore and yes, I'm expected" Rory said nervously, handing the woman her coat.

"This way, please" The blonde woman spoke before swiftly turning on her feet and walking away.

Rory hurried to follow her into the den.

"Rory! There you are! Right on time!" Emily Gilmore all but shouted, giving her a hug and turning Rory around swiftly to face her grandfather. Rory took a quick look at two people sitting on the couch but was turned too swiftly for her to be able to gain a better look at them. She did know they looked familiar though. But how, she had no idea.

"Rory! Hello!" Richard said boistrously, "Have you heard about the Randall Property Scandal?"

"Yes, grandpa, I have, actually" Rory spoke, delighted at the prospect of having a debate with her grandfather and getting out of society talk with her grandmother and most likely their guests. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

"Richard!" Emily scolded, "No business talk! We're having dinner with Rory. A very important dinner!" She announced, eyes sparkling in a devious way, causing Rory to become nervous again. She wondered if it was too late to pull the sick card.

"Rory! You remember the Haydens, don't you?" her grandmother asked, pulling her im front of the couch so she could see the people sitting there properly, "What am I saying! Of course you do, they're your grandparents!"

Sitting on the couch were Straub and Francine Hayden. The other grandparents. The ones that hated Rory and thought she ruined their son, her father's life.

Rory smiled politely, and said and quiet hello.

They all sat down as the maid fetched them their drinks. The silence quickly becoming uncomfortable.

"So, Rory..." Richard trailed off, before saying, "The Scandal?" hopeful on taking away some awkwardness.

She smiled, thankful for her grandfather's opening.

They quickly got into a heated debate as the Haydens and Emily watched on. Straub was fascinated at the hellfire his grand-daughter had become and was saddened to realize he had no part in her becoming the woman she was on this day.

Emily saw his desolate gaze and Francine's unmoved one and quickly struck up a conversation with Rory when her debate started whinding down.

"Have you seen the Parisian draperies?" She asked, knowing her grand-daughter would slip right into her society mask.

"Oh, yes! High quality, lovely color, the most amazing fabric!" Rory gushed innocently. No one would know she was acting had they not met her before.

Francine's eyes widened, shocked that Lorelai Leigh was capable of such a mask and slightly proud.

Emily saw this and inwardly smiled. Just as she was about to ask about Yale, the maid walked in announcing that dinner was ready.

They all stood up and walked into the dining room. Straub and Francine both took this time to look at Rory.

She was about five foot six, maybe five foot seven. Not too tall, not too short. She had wavy brown hair, the same shade as her father, but glowing blue eyes like her mother. She wore a brown cream dress that was tight around the bust and stomach and flared into a puffed out skirt that only went to just below her knees. The dress had about two inch thick straps and she wore a small dark brown velvet over coat the only went to just below her bust but had long sleeves. And on her feet were tiny light brown ballet slippers encrusted with small gems making a crown like design. Her hair was held out of her face by a tiny jeweled butterfly clip of brown, yellow and emerald. It was tasteful yet perfect for a woman of her young age and youthfulness.

They sat down to a peaceful dinner of small talk and questions of how school was. The Haydens tried to avoid speaking, seeing as how they had no idea what to say.

After dinner came the important part.

"Rory, will you join us in the study?" Richard asked.

She followed obediantly, slightly worried.

"First, let me just say that we are very sorry about how he treated you before" Francine started, "We never realized how..._strong_ your mother had to be to take you until recently."

"What are you trying to say?" Rory whispered, in shock.

"We want to start over. We would like to become your grandparents" Francine answered, worried.

"Grandfather?" Rory asked Straub.

He merely nodded.

"Alright, we can try" She smiled shakily.

Emily clapped her hands and crowed, "Wonderful!"

"But that's not all, Lorelai" Straub said, cutting the cheerful mood, "You are a Hayden. Biologically, legally, everything. You are a part of this family in every way. You are our eldest grand-daughter and the only one of complete Old Money descent. Normally, this would go to my son, Christopher, but he has made his future his way and I could not be prouder. You have also been following what we old society types call The Plan. You may not have realized it, but you have. You went to a very highly credited private school and are now in an Ivy League school and following in Family Alumni footsteps. Now, while your grandmother and I wish you had chosen our Alumn, Harvard, we do also have an Alumni history with Yale as well. You fit the Plan perfectly so that means, it's my pleasure to inform you of us granting you everything in case of our demise."

"...I...don't think I understand, grandfather" Rory choked out in shock.

"Dear, should we die, you will gain everything the Haydens own. The money, the property, the stocks, everything" Francine smilled gently at the shocked girl, "You are the Hayden Heiress"

"But, GiGi. What will she..." Rory trailed off.

"We will leave a small trust fund for her, of course and we trust you to take care and watch over your little sister. Besides, she has Christopher. He has more than enough money to take care of her" Francine answered swiftly.

"Everything?" Rory questioned one more time.

"Everything" Straub confirmed.

"How... how much is that?"

"You are worth aproximately 97 billion dollars in net value through us," Francine broke to her gently.

"Ninety...Seven...how much? There are alot of zeros behind that seven, grandmother."

"I know dear."

"Rory, we have news as well." Richard started once Lorelai Leigh started calming down.

"We made you our Heiress as well!" Emily smiled, happily.

"Huh?" came Rory's incredibly intelligent, Ivy League worthy response.

"Yes, you are the Gilmore Heiress. You will inherit our money which has a net value of 64 billion. You are now the Gilmore and Hayden Heiress. That means you are a Double Heiress and worth 161 billion dollars," Richard grinned, "And to add to that, my mother left you her title in the British Court for when you get engaged"

"Title? Court? Engaged?" Rory questioned, feeling so overwhelmed and thinking that she needed to speak with her mother.

"Yes. Currently, you are Twenty-Seventh in line to the British Crown, your mother Twenty-Sixth, and I am Twenty-Third. When you get engaged, you take Trix's Number, which at the moment is on hold because of her death. She was Fourteenth"

"So fourteen people die and I'm Queen a' England?" Rory joked.

Richard chuckled, "Seems so"

"Well, I don't plan on being engaged anytime soon, so guess I'll be Twenty-Seventh just a little bit longer, huh?" Rory smiled, missing the nervous glances her grandparents sent to each other over her head.

"Actually, dear..." Emily started causing Rory's head to shoot up.

"What?" She put it all together, "NO! No way, I'm engaged? You set up an arranged marriage!"

"I'm sorry, Lorelai," Straub Hayden said, "It was a deal made a long time ago, before you were born. I was still running for Supreme Court Judge and I needed a little advertisement shove. I struck a deal with a young Newspaper Heir and in return his Heir would marry our Heiress."

"What if mom had a boy or our ages didn't match?" Rory asked, curious despite herself.

"Then the lines would go on until one of them did match and then they would marry. Unfortunately, they match now. He is only a year and a half older than you."

"What about my boyfriend?" She exclaimed

They all shared surprised looks. They had no idea she was seeing someone.

"I'm sorry, dear" Emily mustered, "Who is he?"

"Not that it matters because I'm getting MARRIED, but Logan. Logan Huntzberger"

They gasped.

"What?" Rory asked bewildered as her grandma started laughing.

"The Newspaper Heir I was talking about was Mitchum Huntzberger and your fiancee is his son Logan Huntzberger, your boyfriend" Straub chuckled.

"Oh! But that's worse! We've only been dating a month! And his parents hated me!"

"What!" Francine breathed sharply

"They said I wasn't good enough for the Huntzberger Family" Rory said, letting everything spill from her lips as she spoke about the awful dinner.

"The nerve!" Richard exclaimed.

"She is more than three times as rich as the Huntzbergers, they only have a net value of 50 billion, and she obviously has stronger blue-blood than them!" Francine exploded.

"With that woman! Some potato farmer's daughter from some hick town, telling our grand-daughter she isn't good enough for _them!_ Rory is as blue-blooded as they come!" Emily raged.

"Obviously, they have no idea Rory is a Hayden and Logan's fiancee. We will just have to be sure to see their faces when they find out" Richard explained calmly, vengeance promised in his eyes.

"I agree" Straub said as well, putting his two cents in.

As Rory looked around she saw where she got her, as her mother called it, Vengeance Gleam, (Richard) Cold Promise, (Straub) Need to Make the Pain Sickly Sweet and Deep (Emily) and her famous Temper Tantrum Extreme. (Francine) Chilton got a taste of the TTE when she couldn't take Mr. Medina's test and Tristan kept calling her Mary.

"But I thought the Huntzbergers were richer than the Gilmores. We are worth 64 billion and they're worth 50?" She questioned.

"They _used_ to be richer. It's not well known that we are. My mother, Trix, spent her entire life building up the Gilmore Family Fortune. It used to be 47 billion, but she built it up to 59 and I built it up to 64. When she passed away, we inherited what was left of the fortune. So, now we are richer than them, they just don't know it." Richard explained.

"Okay... I just started dating Logan, I can't marry him" Rory pleaded, deciding to ignore her family's plotting and skip over the panicking her grandfather's explanation wrought.

"I'm sorry. You have until you both graduate in two years to work everything out" Francine said, softening to her grandbaby's plea.

There was nothing more that could be done.

Rory left and climbed into her car and drove the desolate, lonely way back to Yale.

She finally entered her Common Room and went straight to the tequila and the shot glasses in the kitchen. She brought everything she needed into her room, not looking up. She dumped everything on her bed.

"Ace"

Her head shot up instantly.

"Logan, what are you... how did you..." She trailed seeing the open window.

"I... am sorry" he whispered, coming closer and sliding his hand to cup the side of her face.

"Logan?"

Logan took a second to really look at her, memorizing her every feature before he said the inevitable words.

"We need to break up"

Rory took a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes clouded over in heartache and pain, her head pounding with the knowledge that he was breaking up with her and she was marrying him.

"I... cheated on you" He blurted out, hating himself for putting the pain in her eyes, but it needed to be done. She had to hate him like he hated himself.

She drew away from him sharply

"W...what?" She asked shakily.

"I was drunk and she was there, I'm sorry" Logan said, creating his web of lies to push her farther away.

He took one last look at her pained form and took a jerky breath and walked out the door before he could start crying himself, at the pain he was causing the woman he loved.

He closed her bedroom door and slid down until he was cradling his head between his knees. He could hear her start to sob through the thick door. He hated himself so much, and it took all his willpower not to rush in there and comfort her. But he had to stay strong. Logan didn't notice the shadow looming over him.

"Huntzberger, why is my best friend crying?" Paris Geller growled, glaring

"Because I broke her heart" He replied, not even caring

"Why"

"Better she be done with me now and hate me then she find out later"

"Find out what?"

Logan looked up and saw honesty for once in her eyes

"I'm engaged"

Paris drew back sharply

"What!"

"It's arranged" Logan replied desolately, not caring about her rage

"Oh... so..."

Logan hadn't noticed the stopping of sobs and the shadow of Rory eavesdropping, but Paris had.

"So, I made up some story about cheating on her when drunk, hoping to get her to hate me so she won't be as hurt when she finds out I have to marry some woman I don't even know."

Paris was silent for a second before, "Rory hates no one. She's not capable of it."

"I know, but I had to try. I had to try and save her that pain" Logan groaned.

"Who are you engaged to?" Paris asked curiously

"Someone named Lorelai Hayden the Third"

"OH MY GOD!" Paris yelled causing Logan's head to shoot up, "Get up!" She demanded of him. He complied, wondering what was going on. She opened the door and there was Rory. The look on her face said she heard everything and Logan cursed himself.

"Rory..." He started.

"Shut up!" Paris interupted before looking back at Rory, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Rory answered innocently

"Don't mess with me, Gilmore! Did you know he was engaged?"

Logan was shocked, why would Paris think she knew?

"Yes" Rory answered quietly.

"What." Logan gasped

"I found out today." She continued on, staring deep into his eyes.

He stared at her too while still talking to her roommate, "Paris? How did you know she knew about my engagement?"

Paris looked between the two of them before settling her gaze on Logan.

"You don't know?"

This caused him to divert his gaze to the blonde

"Know what?"

Paris looked at Rory, "Tell him, fix this" She then turned around and left the dorm room.

"Tell me what?" Logan asked, getting annoyed

"My full name" Rory breathed

"What does that have to do with anything?" Logan asked, looking so confused.

"Listen, you'll understand" She took a breath, "My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third. Rory for short"

Logan froze, "So, wait... I'm... engaged to... you?"

"Yes"

"My parents hate you"

"Yes"

"But you're a Hayden"

"Yes"

"But they hate you"

"Yes"

"But... do they know you're a Hayden?"

"No. The contract was made before I was born and it's not commonly known that my father was Christopher Hayden. They probably only know that I went to a private school, I was Valedictorian, I go to an Ivy League school and I'm pretty"

"Oh." Logan took the time to kiss her passionately, "I'm sorry, I didn't want you to know I'd be married to another woman"

"I'd have understood" She whispered into his mouth

"I know, but you would have stayed and been hurt and I would have seen the pain in your eyes and know I was the one that put it there."

Logan leaned in where more passionate kissing occurred before he broke away.

"Pretty?" He asked, remembering her words, "God, Ace, you have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?"

She blushed and ducked her head. He smiled and tilted her chin up to capture her lips. He led her to her bed where they slid between the sheets and he showed her exactly how beautiful he thought she was. But not before saying,

"I can't wait to see my parents' faces when they find out the woman 'not good enough' for the Huntzberger Family is actually _better_"


	2. Chapter 2

In Omnia Paratus

Chapter Two

Logan groaned and stretched out. Where was he? Oh, now he remembered. Coming to Ace's dorm to break up with her and winding up in her bed after several hours of hot activity. He smirked, several hours of incredibly amazing, hot activity. He leaned down to look at his girlfriend...no, that wasn't correct anymore. His fiancee. Fiancee...crap! He sat up. He had to get the Huntzberger engagement ring. It had been passed down from generation to generation since the Huntzbergers first came over on the Mayflower. It was currently housed in an important safety deposit box in a Swedish bank. He'd have to get it today, while Ace was still in class.

Logan looked back down and started, not expecting to see clear oceanic blue eyes looking back at him.

"Hey," Rory whispered, voice soft and thick with sleep, "How long you been up?"

Logan checked the clock and was surprised to see twenty minutes had gone by, "Not long," He smiled, not wanting Rory to ask why he'd been up so early, knowing if she did he'd spill about his surprise idea to get the engagement ring.

A look graced his girlfriend's face the showed Logan that she knew he was lying, but she dropped the subject none the less. That's what he loved about his Ace. She knew when to push and when not to.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asked, changing the subject not too subtly.

Rory pondered it for a moment before her eyes widened and she sat up in bed.

"Ace? What's wrong?" Logan asked, putting a gentle hand on her lower back.

"My mom... she has no idea about the marriage. Oh god! How am I gonna tell her?" Rory panicked, "Hey, mom, you hate Logan and his family, but guess what? Soon, they'll be your family too because, hey! We're getting married. And no, not even a small normal wedding like you would have wanted. Why? Because I'm an heiress. It'll be a big society blow out!" Rory cried out.

"Ace... Ace...RORY!" Logan finally yelled, trying to calm his future wife before she actually called her mother saying that.

She froze and turned to face him.

"It'll be fine," He cooed, "Now, what was this about being an heiress?" Logan asked.

Rory sighed, "My grandparents on both side made me their heiress."

"You're a double heiress?" Logan asked shocked.

Rory just nodded solemnly.

"Wow, as Stephanie would say, You really are a rich bitch" Logan grinned jokingly, but unfortunately, Rory burst out into tears.

"I know! I hate it! I'm rich! I never asked for this!" She sobbed hysterically.

"I know, but you have money now, nothing you can do to change it, just go with it, relax," Logan spoke softly into her ear, reassuring her while taking her into his arms and rubbing her arms soothingly.

She leaned into his comforting embrace and leaned her head against his shoulder as he just held her.

After a few minutes, he whispered, "Are you okay, now?" in her ear.

Rory nodded and smiled looking up at him. Her smile was contagious as he grinned as well. He leaned down just as she tilted her head up and their lips met in a searing kiss.

He licked her lips and gently nibbled on her lower one. She groaned and turned her naked body to press into his. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist as he deepened the kiss. She twined her arms around his neck and slowly started to rub her body against his illiciting a deep groan from him. She had just started nibbling on his neck when-

BANG BANG BANG

"Are you guys up yet?" Paris' voice screeched through the thick wooden door, "You're lame friends are here to see you, Huntzberger!" then, the sound of her footsteps leaving and silence.

"...Well, that just ruined every thought of having sex with you, I had just experienced" Logan muttered.

"Oh, stop it! Paris may be a tad over the top-"

"A tad?" He asked incrediously.

"But she's not that bad," She continued, ignoring his interruption.

Logan just raised an eyebrow. He stood up and Rory's thin bedsheet fell from his waist. He looked across to see his girlfriend blushing and smirked when he realized why.

"What's wrong, Ace?" He grinned mischeviously.

"Nothing," Rory answered raising her head and glaring defiantly.

"Reeaally" He drawled, stalking over to her side of the bed and leering down at her.

"Yes" She continued, smirking up at him.

He leaned down, positioning his hands on both sides of her head as he crawled on top of her, lining up their bare bodies. He pressed hot, open mouthed kissed to her collar bone and up her neck, smiling as he heard her let out passionate moans of appreciation. If there was one thing his and Rory's relationship didn't lack it was passion.

He kissed her deeply and then made a path downwards, across her stomach, taking a moment to spell out his name with his tongue and giving a slight laugh when he heard her sharp intake of breath. He dipped lower and licked up, reveling in her gasp as his tongue flicked across her clit. Feeling that she was wet enough, he slid back up and, staring deep into her eyes, slipped into her. She made a tiny squeak that quickly turned into a gutteral moan of pleasure as he slid in and out of her.

She loved the grunts he made as they had sex and the way he would wrap his arms tightly around her waist and whisper her name in her ear as he came.

He loved the little sounds of appreciation she made as he did things she found incredible and the way she screamed out his name with her orgasm.

As they lay there gasping for breath, Logan turned on his side to face her and smirked.

She just glared, "Shut up" She climbed out of bed and donned some clothes and left her room, Logan right behind her. They entered the common room to see Finn and Colin making faces at each other.

"What's wrong with you two?" Logan asked.

"Ohhhh, Looogan! Yes! Yes! Please, harder, Logan, harder!" Finn mocked in a falsetto.

"God, Ace, you have no idea what you do to me!" Colin mimicked, dropping his voice.

Rory groaned in embarassment and buried her face in Logan's chest.

"We come all the way here from our dorms just to hear you and Reporter Girl getting it on?" Finn asked incredously.

"I thought you were gonna... you know" Colin detoured.

"Break up with me?" Rory asked.

"You know about that? Nice one, Huntzberger!" Finn yelled.

"Guys, she is my fiancee" Logan exclaimed.

"What?"

"You're kidding!" they exploded at the same time.

"My name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third" Rory informed them.

"But I thought Shira and Mitchum hated..." Colin trailed off.

"Oh, they do" Rory reassured, unfazed.

"Boy, are they in for a surprise" Logan grinned.

Finn saw Logan's grin and laughed heartily, "Oh, yes, they will be in for a surprise, won't they?"

* * *

Rory yawned. She was in the middle of her German Language class. They were starting on the basics for those who did not know anything about the German language. These people obviously didn't go to Chilton. In high school, Rory took German, French and Spanish. But her mother made the mistake of dropping that Rory wanted to learn more languages at a Friday Night Dinner. This led to Emily going on about Rory wanting to take after her grandfather, who knew a great deal of languages. Emily set it up right then and called several language tutors. Rory would come to the mansion on Monday after school for Latin, Wednesday for Itallian and Thursday for Chinese. Though Emily was at a loss as to why Rory would ever need to know how to speak Chinese. Lorelai joked that maybe her daughter should add Japanese to the list as well, and unfortunately Richard thought this a brilliant idea and thus Tuesdays were filled.

So, Rory went to school, went to Chilon's paper the Franklin, walked to her grandparents' house and then got tutored for two hours. Not that she was complaining, she loved it.

German Language had a lot of memories for Rory.

Tristan Dugrey.

When she had started Chilton, she was behind and Stars Hollow didn't offer German, so she was even worse in that class.

The first day there, Tristan offered to give her his notes. Everyone thought she turned him down. And she did.

What they didn't know was that a few weeks in, he caught her in the library trying to study for an upcoming German Lang. Test. He offered to help her. She had scoffed. He didn't even take German, how could he help?

Turns out, his nanny, growing up could only speak German. He helped Rory that whole year. And the next year, junior year, he took German just to help her.

The first day, the teacher walked in, and in German said, "If anyone can understand me, get your butt out of my class, right now"

Tristan burst out laughing causing the teacher to look at him. She asked, "You can understand me?"

Tristan responded in German as well with a simple yes.

The teacher asked why he was in her class then.

And Rory would never forget how he had turned to stare Rory in the eye and responded to the older woman's question, still in German, "I'm here for her"

Of course, at the time, she had no idea what he said, but she blushed just from the way he looked at her and the teacher's knowing smile.

Anyway, after class she would grab the bus and be home around four or five. Her grandparents insited that she let their driver take her or they buy her a car, but Rory always politely refused.

Now, Rory was wondering why she took this class when she already knew all of this.

Oh, yeah, that's right.

Rory wanted to experience a different teaching style than her tutors, see if they may have overlooked something.

They hadn't.

And now Rory is here, stuck because she was too curious.

She stifled another yawn.

* * *

"Finally!" Rory called out as the teacher dimissed the class.

She walked briskly outside the classroom because Gilmores do not run. It's one of the fundamental Gilmore Girls Rules.

"Hey, Reporter Girl!" Colin called out as he rushed to catch up with her, "Come on," He said as he led her away from her original destination, her dorms.

"Where are we going?" She asked not bothered by his change in direction, it's not like she had anywhere to be. She was putting off going to Stars Hollow and telling her mother. That's the only reason she even went to German Language, which she usually skipped. But that was her last class of the day.

"We have to grab Finn and Logan" Colin answered.

"What for?"

"To go with you to see your mom"

"Why?"  
"Finn wanted to see your town and Logan thought he should go with you" Colin said as he stopped outside a class that was just letting out, "Finn!"

Finn had walked out with his arm around the shoulders of a beautiful redhead and he was obviously talking her up. When he heard his name his head shot up and his eyes darted to Colin and Rory. He nodded hello and stopped, smiling charmingly at the girl, obviously saying good bye. Finn swooped down and kissed her quickly before running toward Colin and Rory, leaving an angry redhead behind.

"Right, we can go now" He rushed as he ran past them.

Colin rolled his eyes and they jogged to catch up. Well, Colin jogged. Rory walked and made sure to keep an eye on them, so she didn't lose where they were.

They all caught up at a coffee vender.

"I thought you said we had to get Logan?" Rory asked.

"We do, his class doesn't let out for another ten minutes." Colin answered.

"Don't you know this? You are his girlfriend after all" Finn said, ordering a coffee.

"We don't really talk about classes and we're not exactly the lovey dovey type that go around memorizing each other's schedules and calling each other every five minutes to say I Love You or something" Rory laughed ordering a frappaccino, extra foam. To take the edge off, she said.

"So what class is my lovely boyfriend in at the moment?" Rory asked sitting on a bench nearby.

"Uhhh, I think it's Russian Literature" Colin answered sitting next to her as Finn climbed between them and sat on the top of the bench slipping his legs between Colin and Rory. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, occasionally bringing his coffee to his lips. He had a very serious look on his face as he listened in. His messenger bag was slung across his shoulder over a very expensive silver Armani jacket. He wore dark beige shirt and dark jeans that had the logo 'A/X' and wings on it's back. A/X for Armani Exchange. Rory had no doubt Finn's entire outfit was Armani.

"I thought he dropped that last semester?" He added.

"He did," Colin relpied, sitting back, "Mitchum made him take it up again this term."

"Dang" Rory sighed as they slipped into a peaceful quiet. A couple minutes later a weary Logan joined them. He ran is hand through his already tousled hair and gripped his books tighter as he leant them against his hip.

"You ready?" He smiled down at Rory, cheering up when he saw her.

"Yeah"

They all got up and walked to his car. They piled in and sped off. The whole time on the way their Rory and Finn played a game to keep themselves entertained. They had to go throught the ABC's and name a band for each letter. Colin was shocked that someone could hold Finn's attention for so long. Logan just laughed, not shocked at all.

In what seemed like no time, they were in Stars Hollow.

Logan had just pulled in front of Rory's house when Lorelai came dashing through the door. Rory met her half way and their arms went around each other.

"Fruit of my loins!"

"Woman who bore me!"

Lorelai looked at the three guys that came behind her only daughter.

"Limo boy" She nodded at Logan.

"This is Colin" He introduced

"Hello" Colin nodded

"And Finn" Logan finished

" 'ello!" He grinned.

"Ooohhh! Exotic" Lorelai danced, "Dump Limo Boy and date the exotic one!" She told Rory.

Rory rolled her eyes, used to her mother's antics. She murmurred under her breath, "I can't, actually" Luckily, Lorelai didn't hear. Though Logan looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a fake hurt look on his face. She laughed at him, causing her mother's attention to be drawned back to her.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Lorelai asked.

Everyone froze.

She looked around and sighed, "So, bad news, huh?"

She walked back into the house and everyone followed. Colin, Logan and Finn sat on the couch as Rory went into the kitchen to help her mom get coffee.

They came out holding identical mugs. Lorelai sat in the chair and Rory sat on Logan's lap. They both took a deep breath and took a sip of their coffee. Both their eyes fluttered in what Finn always mocked Rory for. She made drinking coffee look orgasmic. After the moment was over they gulped down their coffee.

"So, what is it" Lorelai asked.

"Mom, Logan and I are..."


	3. Chapter 3

In Omnia Paratus

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. I've actually had this chapter done for days, but just kept forgetting to post it. I live on the East coast, USA so I've also been dealing with the flood. I just got back home from a week trip to Virginia so I've been having trouble with the roads...

* * *

**_

Chapter Three

"Mom, Logan and I are-"

A bang rattled through the house.

A little girl about four years old came running through. She was blonde and Logan caught a glimpse of baby blue eyes. She ran up to Rory.

"RORY!" She yelled hugging Rory's legs

"Gigi!" Rory got off of Logan's lap and scooped her into a huge hug. She held the little girl to her side and the blonde wrapped her legs around Rory's hips in a practiced motion.

"Gigi?" a masculine voice rang through.

"Daddy!" The little girl, Logan now knew to be named Gigi, yelled.

A tall man came in. He had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes like the girl in Rory's arms.

"I told you not to run in here, Gigi!" The man admonished.

"She was just excited, don't worry about it" Lorelai said standing up and going over to hug the man, "So, Christopher, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had dinner planned with Rory, but Gigi got excited and wanted to come early so I thought, hey why not visit Lore?" The man explained, taking Gigi off of Rory.

Logan watched as the mystery man and his fiancee kissed each other on the cheek.

"Why did you have dinner plans?" Lorelai asked Rory.

"To tell him my news, but since he's here, I guess I can tell you both at the same time." Rory said nervously moving from side to side. Logan stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist comfortingly, as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

His presence was enough to calm her and she took a deep breath.

* * *

Lorelai was staring closely at the couple. She saw how Logan automatically comforted her daughter. How there was a sparkle of love in his eyes when he looked at her. How she leant into his embrace automatically. How a simple hug gave her courage and peace and calmness. Lorelai used to be the one who gave Rory those things. She was starting to realize, her daughter was all grown up. Rory had come out of her shell, and Logan had been the one to help her, not Lorelai.

Lorelai had been a mother for so long. She didn't know how to be an adult. She was sixteen when she had her. A kid herself, raising a kid. Now that Rory wasn't a kid anymore, Lorelai didn't know what to do with herself. She sighed heavily, causing Christopher to look up.

'Bad news' He mouthed tilting his head to Logan and Rory.

She shrugged. She didn't know. Something else Logan took from her. Rory and Lorelai used to talk about everything. They used to know what went on in each other's life _always_. Now, all they did was talk about the superficial things, happy things. Now when Rory was sad, she went to Logan. He was her confidente.

That's why Lorelai liked Dean so much. Rory was way out of his league. They were boyfriend and girlfriend, but never friends. They never _talked_.

And it's why Lorelai hated Jess. They had the same taste in music, something not so bad because so did Lorelai and Rory. But they also had the same taste in books. Lorelai never understood those kinds of books, smart books. And she had felt scared, that her daughter didn't need her. But Jess hadn't been the best boyfriend, so Lorelai didn't worry that their relationship would last too long.

Now Logan. They were close boyfriend/girlfriend wise. They always held hands or his arm would be around her shoulders or waist or her's around the crook of his elbow or on his shouler or around his waist. Always touching, just because they could. He was constantly playing with her hair, and the part scariest for Lorelai was that she didn't think they even realized how much they touched and held each other. How it was an unconcience thing for them.

Lorelai may not know a lot about her daughter's relationship with Logan Huntzberger, but she did know they talked. A lot. They talked about music, world events, anything and everything. They debated and argued. They agreed and laughed. He challenged her to prove her ideas and opinions and to loosen up. In exchange she challenged his way of life, his partying and risk-taking. She showed him how to buckle down when need be and that his father didn't control his life completely.

Lorelai chuckled. Ironic, isn't it? That the one she wanted to hate had so much in common with herself. The wealthy, overbearing parents that controlled their every move. Lorelai had no doubt that if she hadn't had Rory, she would be exactly where Logan is. Partying and having fun while he can before taking over his father's company.

She wanted to hate Logan, she really did. But...

Lorelai looked at the happy couple softly whispering to each other on how to best tell them the news.

Lorelai couldn't hate someone that made her daughter that happy, that carefree.

* * *

Rory cleared her throat, causing Finn to stop poking Colin, who looked about ready to kill him, Lorelai to stop her musings and Christopher to look up from Gigi.

"Okay, so here's the thing," She started nervously, "A while ago, Grandfather was-"

"Dad?" Lorelai interrupted.

"No, not Grandpa, Grandfather." Rory said. Grandpa and Grandma were the Gilmores and Grandmother and Grandfather were for the Haydens, "Anyway, Grandfather was still running for Supreme Court Judge and he needed a little boost in his popularity with the public. He made a deal with a young newspaper heir that Grandfather's Heiress would marry the his Heir. If Grandfather didn't have an heiress of a suitable age, it would keep going through the lines until one did."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Christopher asked, looking worriedly at Gigi. What if Straub made his little girl heiress, he thought, knowing that his parents disliked Rory and wouldn't make her their heiress.

"Well, dad, the good news is, Gigi isn't his heiress"

Chris and Lore sighed in relief

"The bad news is I am"

Lorelai shrieked and Christopher's jaw dropped in shock.

"There's more. Grandma and Grandpa made me their heiress too"

Lore was starting to hyperventilate and Christopher was starting to look faint.

Once she had calmed down enough, Lorelai asked, "Please, tell me the Newspaper guy you're supposed to marry is like really old or really young right now."

Rory shook her head, "He's 22"

"Oh. My. God" She put her face in her hands and shook her head, "You're 20! This can NOT be happening! Not to my daughter, not to you! You were supposed to be able to have a say in who you marry! You were supposed to have choice!"

"Logan is my fiancee" Rory interjected

Lorelai had a sneaking suspicion, but she didn't want to be proven right.

Christopher freaked out, "What?"

"I figured" Lore sighed.

"How?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Look at him," She jerked her head in Logan's direction, "He loves her. He's too calm for her to marry someone else and 'newspapers'? It fits"

Chris shook his head, "You're right. Okay" he turned to face his oldest daughter, "You okay?"

"With the marriage or the money?" She asked wearily, sitting on Logan's lap again.

"Both"

"I'm... not happy that the marriage is forced... but I'm glad it's not someone I don't know at all. I don't like the heiress thing _at all_, but I guess I'll live" She sighed, laying her head on Logan's shoulder.

They all sat in silence for a minute before Christopher's head jerked up, "I'm sorry, 22?"

Rory sighed, seeing a problem, "Yeah, dad"

"But, 22?" He asked incredously.

Logan, Finn and Colin didn't understand why Rory's father was repeating Logan's age, but Lorelai did.

"It's only two years, better that Jay" She added.

"Who's Jay?" Chris asked

"An ex-boyfriend. We only dated for a couple of weeks." Rory sighed, hating that her mother brought his up, knowing it was going to cause a stir with her dad.

"And how old was he?" Chris asked, worried.

"22" Rory answered, conveniantly forgetting to mention how old she was when dating him. Lorelai, unfortunately didn't.

"When she was 18"

"What!" Chris exploded, "You dated someone 4 years older than you!" He turned to Lore, "And you let her!"

The others watched as a patented Lorelai/Christopher fight emerged.

Finn whispered, "I don't think that's anatomically possible" after a comment Lorelai made.

"It isn't" She whispered back, "But like that would stop her"

Suddenly Lorelai and Christopher were making out, causing everyone's jaw to drop.

Rory shrieked out, "MOM!" causing her parents to seperate. Lorelai looked at Chris in horror.

"Chris" She whispered, then her eyes widened, "Luke"

She ran out the door, heading for her boyfriend's diner.

"Crap!" Chris sighed. He looked down at Rory, "I had better go"

She nodded, "yeah," She said softly as she gave him and her little sister a hug "Bye-bye, baby sister." She said waving, smiling as Gigi mimicked her.

"I had better go after mom" She said to the boys

"We'll come" Finn said as they dragged her along, ignoring her protests.

They arrived at Luke's Diner to see her mother and Luke in a huge fight. Tears streamed down Lorelai's face. Luke said one last thing before walking out of the diner, leaving Lorelai a sobbing mess on the floor.

Rory rushed in and cradled her mother in her arms, whispering comforting words. Once, she had calmed down, Rory asked, "What happened?"

"I told him and he broke up with me" Lorelai said softly

"I'm sorry" Rory whispered

"I'm not" Lorelai said, standing up

"What?" Logan asked

"I'm not. Do you know the reason I cried? Because I felt guilty. I felt guilty for not caring that I kissed Chris. I love Luke, but I don't think I'm in love with Luke." She looked at Rory, "You get it right?"

"Yeah. Go to him, he's leaving, but if you hurry" She said, hugging her mother

Lorelai rushed out of there.

"Where is she going?" Colin asked

"To catch up with dad" Rory answered

"I don't get it" Finn said sitting down.

They all gathered round, "Mom and dad were only 16 when they had me. They were high school sweethearts and in love, but by having a baby, it complicated everything until they just couldn't be together. Over the years they tried, but something always got in the way. At first dad couldn't get it together, then when he did, mom was engaged to Max, then when she broke off the wedding he was with Sherri. For a while they were together, after Sherri, but then it turns out she was pregnant, so that was over. And then dad was raising my little sister Gigi and by the time he got used to being a parent and was ready to date again, mom was with Luke. They've always been dancing around each other, letting circumstance justify their fear of being with each other. I guess mom just realized that" Rory said leaning her head on Logan's shoulder, smiling as she felt him play with her hair.

Colin and Finn looked on at the couple grinning at how in love their best friend is.

"Alright, enough mushy crap!" Colin said, breaking the moment, "Show us your town, Reporter Girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

In Omnia Paratus

Chapter Four

Rory collapsed on the couch, "That was hillarious!" She laughed

"Yeah, the looks on their faces!" Logan grinned

"Shut up!" Colin mumbled.

"You looked pretty horrified too, Huntzberger" Rory grinned, teasing her boyfriend

"Shut up" He grinned at her jokingly.

"Finn?" Rory asked the, for once in his life, quiet man. "How was the Ms. Patty Butt Pinching?" She asked, already knowing about Colin's feelings- disgusted and thinking about pressing charges for sexual harassment.

"I found it horrifying... a strangely exciting" He grinned.

Silence insued before Rory and Logan burst out in hysterical laughter.

"You're kidding!" Colin exploded before looking at where the couple sat laughing, "And why didn't Logan get pinched?" He whined to Rory.

She looked up and saw that Logan looked puzzled as well, "Because he's my boyfriend," She said slowly, as if speaking to children.

"She doesn't seem like the type to care, Luv" Finn said as he sat on a chair

"Normally, she doesn't. But I'm the town Princess" Rory answered.

"You think you're a princess. How cute" Colin mocked

"Actually, I was voted town princess by everyone, so I don't _think_ I'm Princess, I am. Second off, you are aware of the Gilmore title, aren't you?" Rory asked, knowing that Colin was the stuck up one that kept track of who was worth what and had what in the Society world.

"Title?" Colin asked, this was the first he had ever heard of a title.

"Yes, the Gilmores, from England, from the clan Guild de Moured. Gilmores have titles, we're related to the Queen. Don't you know?" Rory asked, puzzled

Everyone looked at her in shock

"You've got to be bloody kidding!" Finn yelled.

"Wow, if that was public knowledge, you'd have quite the line of romantic pursuers at your door" Colin whistled.

Logan growled just thinking about it and wrapped a protective arm around Rory, "No one is touching Ace"

"You guys really didn't know?"

"Nope"

"Wow," She murmurred softly, when suddenly a shrill ring was heard through the house, "Stop!" She commanded, "Don't move! Who knows where the telephone is this time and you might sit on it or something." She followed the sound until she was by Logan's foot. There to the left was the phone, "Lorelai Leigh's House of Mystery. Wouldn't you like to know what kind of things we'll do to you?" She answered, laughing at her friend's stunned looks.

"Nice one!" He mom laughed

"Mom? How was..." Rory trailed of not sure how to ask.

"Your father and I are dating... again"

"Nice!" Rory grinned. They briefly chatted and just when Rory was gonna hang up she heard, "By the way your grandmother wants everyone over for Friday night dinner" And then there was a dial tone as Rory stared at the phone in shock.

* * *

It was Friday night and Logan, Colin, Stephanire, Finn, Rory, Lorelai and Chris were standing outside the door. 

"You ring the bell" Lorelai said

"No, you, you're closer" Rory sent back.

"No, Christopher is closer," She turned to her boyfriend, "You ring the bell"

"Why should I have to ring the bell?" He asked incredously, "They're you're parents"

"Yes, they are your parents!" Rory agreed with her father

"They're you're grandparents!" Lorelai said, bringing the conversation back to just Rory and Lorelai.

"You're related more closely to them!"

"Exactly! So since I'm closer related, you should ring the bell that will bring you closer to them physically to make up for what you missed genetically!"

"That makes no sense!" Rory exploded, ignoring her friends' looks of disbelief at her mother's argument.

"I haven't had coffee! What do you expect?"

"You ring the bell!"

"But... but... but they like you more!"

"They do not!" Rory yelled

"Are you ever going to come in?" Emily asked from the door that had opened mid argument.

* * *

Emily, Richard, Straub and Francine joined them in the living room to hear Lorelai and Rory's conversation that had everyone enthralled. 

"Remember 'Oy, with the poodles already!' Well, I found a funnier word. Hooplah." Lorelai said

"Is that even really a word?" Rory wanted to know.

"I dunno. Is 'oy' a word?"

"I dunno"

"Anyway, if you use hooplah you get 'Oy, with the poodles and all the hooplah already!' Isn't that just great?"

"Yeah, it is" Rory laughed, unconcerned about all the weirded stares she and her mother were getting

"Must you always have these conversations here, Lorelai" Emily asked, warily as she waited for dinner to be served.

"Where else would we have them?" Lorelai asked, puzzled at the idea and slightly shocked at the thouht of having them anywhere else.

Emily just sighed and shook her head.

"Oh! What about 'pickles'? It's funny _and_ dirty!" Rory chimed, starting the converation all over again.

* * *

"We should go to a bar or something" Lorelai stated out of the blue as they walked down the Gilmore driveway to their cars. 

"I agree!" Finn said, always ready for alcohol.

"Let's go!" Chris nodded.

They wound up at a pub just outside Hartford and after a few drinks Finn somehow got the idea that he and Rory were dating but he had cheated on her. Rory, incredibly inebriated at the time, found this amusing and decided to play along.

"Yes, it's true. I'm just not a one woman man. I'm sorry" He said dramatically.

"Oh, no! Please, tell me you lie!"

"I'm sorry" He said woefully, watching as Rory sobbed into Logan's arms, "I know. Cry. For I will never be with you again" He said, dramatically putting the back of his hand to his forehead and turning away from her, missing Rory's arms sneaking up Logan's shirt and pressing against his hard abs.

"Wow, you're muscled," She breathed to Logan, a bit shocked that she never noticed this before, "You wanna go upstairs and have hot pasionate sex?"

"What? No! I just left you! You should be mourning your loss of my presence!" Finn shouted.

"Yes, you're right. I should be mourning tonight," she pressed up against Logan intimately and looked up at him with big doe eyes, "Comfort me?" she said in a seductive tone.

This caused everyone to burst out laughing and ignore Finn's indignant pout.

A few minutes later all was forgotten as everyone watched Lorelai, Christopher and Rory get into a battle of quotes.

"He taught me house keeping; when I divorce I keep the house" Lorelai said, "Who was that?"

"Zsa Zsa Gabor" Rory helped.

"There are two infinate things: the universe and human stupidity; and i'm not sure about the universe" Christopher added, "Albert Einstein"

"One by one, the turkeys take my fun" Rory said, topping all of them

Everyone stared at her in shock before Lorelai got off her seat and got down on her knees in front of Rory's bar stool and started bowing to her greatness.

They all laughed hysterically.

"Your parents are the best!" Finn said grinning.

"Duh" She smiled back

"Did you hear that?" Chris asked Lorelai, "We're officially cool parents"

"We're cooler than cool. We invented cool" She said back.

"Okay, that wasn't cool" Rory smiled

"Hah! You got your cool revoked!" Christopher grinned at the pouting Lorelai

"I can't believe you're not drunk yet" Stephanie said to Rory. She had drank a LOT! Maybe more than Finn

Lorelai snorted, "As if Rory could get drunk"

Stephanie misunderstood, "She had a lot to drink" She thought Lore meant that Rory was too responsible

"I know, I meant that she inherited Chris' cursed genes"

"I don't get it" Logan commented, everyone was listening to the conversation, each wondering what she meant

"Christopher is the reigning Alcohol Champion. His Hartford record has never been broken. His alcohol tolerance level is through the roof. I have never seen him drunk, only tipsy to the point of stupidity, but never so drunk that you don't remember anything the next morning. I've never even seen him drunk enough to sleep with someone while inebriated." Lorelai explained, giving an example "Rory's the same. Trust me, I've tried everything. That's all we did for our two weeks in Germany when we went backpacking through Europe. Rory go sooo sick of vodka by the end..." She grinned, "She swore to never drink it again.

"Wow" Colin said, "Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?"

Lorelai stared at him before picking up several glasses, "Rory drank three Long Island Ice Teas, which we know is pure alcohol, five tequila shots, two beers and a scotch." She said then turned slowly for emphasis to her daughter, "She's tipsy and has glassy eyes. That's it. Walk a straight line" She commanded

Rory did so perfectly as everyone watched on in shock.

"I'm surprised she hasn't collapsed with alcohol poisoning" Colin said, eyebrows raised.

"I say that every Friday as I watch Rory down a shot of tequila before going to my parents' house" Lorelai sighed. By this time, Rory had sobered up enough to realize what her mom was talking about and grinned

"That's what_ you _do every Friday before seeing grandma and grandpa" She said.

"Oh yeah!" Lore smiled as everyone laughed.

Logan wrapped an arm around Rory and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek, "We should get going" He said and they both got up and walked out the door.

"Can you drive?" Rory asked softly as she took in her fiancee's glazed look. He shook his head and gave her his keys, "now I know you're drunk. You never let anyone drive your Aston Martin." She shrugged before grinning, never one to let an oppurtunity down. She placed him in the passeneger's seat before taking off.

They reached Yale in record time. She took Logan's hand and helped him out of the car and toward her dorm. She grinned as she saw him start to sober up.

He pressed tiny kisses to her neck as they held hands and she led him to her front door. She giggled softly as he nibbled just above her collar bone and whispered naughty things in her ear. She took out her keys, but paused as he crashed his lips to hers. They got wrapped up in the intensity and the fire.

He took her keys and pushed them into the door, opening it. He led her to her dorm door, through the common room. He pressed her against it. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips, causing her already short skirt, a Sass & Bide Morning Lover Stretch denim mini- vintage bleach, to ride up to an indecent height. He had one hand wrapped in her hair using it to tilt it slightly for depth in their kiss as he used his other hand to open her door. He had just laid her on the bed with one hand used to hold himself above her and the other up her skirt already when he heard a loud cough and a throat clear itself.

They both looked up to see someone sitting in a chair, apparently waiting for Rory. Logan heard his fiancee gasp in surprise.

"Jess"


	5. Chapter 5

In Omnia Paratus

Chapter Five

"What are you doing here, Jess?" Rory asked, sitting up from under Logan as he rolled onto his side, on her bed.

"I came to talk to you, but I guess you're a bit busy, huh?" He sneered.

Rory stood up indignantly, "Excuse me? You have absolutely no right to criticize me or make opinions on my life. A life you are not a part of anymore, nor know anything about, might I add!"

Jess stood up from his chair and held up his hands in a surrender sign, "Woah, I'm sorry, you're right, I don't have that right anymore."

"Thank you" She said plopping down on her bed again, "Oh, Logan this is Jess. Jess, my boyfriend Logan" She introduced, "Now what do you want and how did you get in here?"

"Well, you should know how I got in here" Jess smirked

Rory rolled her eyes, "Of course"

"Care to share with the class, Ace?"

"Jess has some, shall we say, unsavory talents. One of which is lockpicking."

"You didn't call them unsavory when I was teaching you how to pick locks, now were you?" Jess teased.

"Shush!" Rory blushed

Logan laughed, "You, Ace? Didn't know you had it in you"

"Not the time, Logan" She muttered, lightly hitting his arm before turning back to Jess, "So what are you doing here?"

"You were always the one to push me when it came to school, so I thought you should know, I got my GED and I just signed up for classes at a college near where I live"

"Really, oh my god! That's amazing!" Rory exclaimed, hugging him tightly for a moment, "What college and what classes?"

"Just a community college. And I'm hoping to major in English Lit. and minor in Philosophy."

"That sounds amazing! God, Jess, this is fantastic!" Rory smiled, sitting back down and taking Logan's hand, loving how he squeezed it, showing that he didn't mind her talking to her ex.

"It's not the best, but it's a start." Jess muttered, kinda embarassed.

There was a small awkward silence before Rory blurted out, "Logan's not my boyfriend!"

Logan swiveled his head as he and Jess looked at her in confusion.

"He's my fiancee" She said, turning red.

"Fiancee?" Jess stuttered, "how long have you two been dating?"

Jess said he had come to Rory's dorm to tell her about his school plans, but if he was honest with himself, he knew he had come hoping she would take him back. He had screwed up and he knew it, but still he hoped. It had hurt to see her come in, draped around another guy, kissing and obviously working on doing something a hell of a lot less innocent than what she had ever done with him.

One of the worst parts was when they had broken apart after his interruption because he could clearly see the look in both of their eyes that read of love and lust and passion and want. A part even worse than that was when Jess had taken a good look at the man she had come home with.

He was of average height, but still a couple inches taller than Jess himself. He had blonde hair and brown or hazel eyes, Jess couldn't tell. But the main thing was that this man screamed wealth and power. He had a presence around him that basically told everyone around him that he was better than they were. His clothes consisted of slacks and a polo shirt which was Armani and probably cost almost a thousand dollars. Rory and Jess used to make fun of people like him. People who used their influence to get what they want.

That's when he noticed Rory. She looked beautiful, as she always did, but something was different. She screamed of wealth and power too. She had an aura as well. Hers didn't have that arrogant feel that Logan's had, but was more of a subtle 'I know I'm better than you, but I won't look down on you because I won't stoop that low' kind of vibe. She wore a denim mini skirt and a white flowy top with black leather boots that went mid-calf. Jess knew it was worth a lot of money as well. Rory had become like them. Like her grandparents and the rest of society. She had become a trust fund baby.

"It's an arranged marriage" Logan explained

"Oh," Jess sighed in relief, "So you two don't really love each other"

"Actually, we do" Rory murmurred softly, "We were dating before we found out about the marriage contract"

"Oh" Jess started in realization.

There was more awkward silence.

"So... I should just go then, huh?" Jess said, walking out the door.

"Yeah, alright" Rory said standing up to show him out.

"Is he good to you?" Jess asked, just at the door, away from Logan's hearing range

"Yeah, he is" Rory smiled.

Jess nodded before leaving.

"Huh" Logan said

"What?" Rory asked, sitting next to him

"Nothing" Logan replied, eyebrows raised in an 'I'm innocent' kind of way, "Just never figured him for your type" He said after a moment

"My mom always said every girl needs a bad boy at least once" She shrugged

"How long did you two date?"

"A couple of months" She replied vaguely

"Was it serious?" He dug

Rory paused for a second, deeply in thought, "I dunno. Not really. I mean, that's something you should know, right? But I don't."

"I don't understand" Logan said, sitting up

"Me neither... I guess we were. It's complicated. Dean was my first boyfriend, but then there was that thing with Tristan and then I was back with Dean, but then I cheated on him with Jess, but I still stayed with Dean until finally Dean gave up and we broke up, but then not even two minutes later I was dating Jess. Then after Jess was Alec and Jay but then Jess came back, for his car or something, and he said... but then he left! And I just..." She explained, "I really liked Jess and... maybe if we had stayed together longer I would have falled in love with him. Like _really_ fallen in love with him, but he left. And so we didn't. And so I don't. But he does"

"I caught most of that, Ace, but the last part? Care to add a few parts. Maybe a noun or two?"

Rory laughed lightly, "He left and so we didn't stay together too long so I don't love him but he does love me. He told me that before."

"But you don't" Logan double checked

"But I don't" She smiled

"Good." He grinned. "Wanna watch some movies?"

"Sure"

Logan groaned the next morning as he got out of Rory's bed. He walked out of her dorm room and intot he common room to see her making coffee.

"You okay?" She asked

"After- hangover effect" He grunted

"Huh. Coffee?"

"Mmmm, that'd be fantastic, Ace" They sat down and watched TV quietly for a few hours before Logan had to go to a class. Luckily Rory had a free day. A day she planned on spending shopping. They made plans to meet at the pub that night.

Rory sighed. Her arms ached with, oddly enough, sunglasses. She spent enough on them all to feed a country. Her grandparents had given her a black AmEx and she had, per her mother's orders, spent, spent, spent.

She bought five paris of Gucci sunglasses and five pairs of Versace. All together she spent $3,940 on sunglasses alone. She bought several for herself and a few for her mother and little sister.

It was late and so she dressed in casual form fitting dark Sass & Bide jeans and a Von Dutch tank top and a Von Dutch zip up sweatshirt.

She was about a block away from the Pub when she heard a scraping sound. Scared, she began to walk a tad bit faster, but the scolded herself for acting paranoid. But there was the sound again! She started to jog and had just turned the corner, pub in sight when a hand cam out of nowhere and grabbed her arm. She let out a loud scream

"Rory!" The man yelled

"Jess?" She asked before hitting his arm, "You scared the crap out of me, jerk!"

"Sorry, I just needed to talk to you"

"About what?"

"We used to make fun of people like him! He's rich and cocky and arrogant and probably never had to work a day in his life. He probably had everything just handed to him! He's one of them! One of your grandparent's types. A society bitch!"

"What? Logan?" She asked confused for a moment

"Yes, Logan! Who else?" Jess spat angrily, "He's a jackass"

"I don't understand why you are saying this!" Rory said unbelievingly, shaking her head.

"God, Rory, I love you!"

"I'm sorry, Jess. I love Logan" She murmurred

He shook his head and leaned down and took her lips in his.

To Logan they looked like two people in love. And he walked away, heart broken.

He never saw Rory push away and slap Jess.


	6. Chapter 6

In Omnia Paratus

The quote belongs to whoever wrote it. It was from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Aire, Carlton said it.

Chapter Six

Logan had made it two city blocks before he just stopped. He saw a nearby bench and sat on it. 

Logan sighed wearily. He thought back on everything that happened. Everything that was happening. The No-Strings agreement. Rory wanting to end it and him realizing that this could be it.

This could be it... His father was always talking about 'it'. The one moment of clarity, he said. That point where you know that if you gave in, it would be hard, but it would be worth it. Or if you walked away, it would be easy...simple. Nothing would change... Of course, at the time his father had been talking about business, the family name and the Huntzberger company. But Logan had felt that deep inside, this was the moment. If he let Rory go, that was it. It was back to girls that meant nothing but a decent lay. Girls that couldn't talk about politics or books or any of the things he and Rory talked about. Back to girls who's only concerns were if their shoes matched their purse, how many calories are in a salad or when they were going to be able to call themselves Mrs. Logan Huntzberger. But if he stayed. If he let himself let go and just be with Rory... things could be fantastic. It would be hard, but it would be worth it. Of course, it could also be it for him. She was the forever type. And the scary thing was... Logan didn't mind having a forever with her...

But now... With her ex and everything...

Logan sighed and buried his head into his hands.

It just seemed like everything was falling apart.

"Are you alright, sugar?" a sultry voice asked from behind him

"I will be" Logan answered, turning around. There behind him was a tall, leggy blonde. She wore a lacy camisole and tight leather pants.

"Anything I can help you with?" She asked as she walked around the bench to stand before him

Logan considered for a minute. She was exactly the type he went for... before Rory...

"Nah, I don't think so" He answered

"You sure?" She asked, slightly shocked that he had said no

Logan thought back... to Rory...with Jess. That picture was implanted firmly into his mind. He stood up and paced angrily.

"Sugar?" The woman asked

Logan jerked to a stop and opened his mouth to say that he would love to go with her, "No"

The woman reeled a bit in shock as did Logan. Why? He was all set to say yes. Why did he deny her? And suddenly he realized it. Why he was so _with_ Rory. Logan loved a challenge. So why would he settle on a woman that wasn't one. Rory was so different. So genuine from those other society girls. She was a challenge everyday. To watch her and see her and to just be with her. She was happy one second and sad the next. It was so amazing to watch her and try and see who she was at the moment. She could be talking about politics and then suddenly switch gears and be talking about Trix cereal.

Logan laughed. He remembered that day.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Rory laughed.

"What?" Logan asked, incredulous

"Sorry, it's just... given our personalities who would have thought..." She laughed

"I'm against population control!" He laughed incredulously at her

"And I'm for it!" She replied, sipping her coffee, "I'm considered the sweet one. The caring one. And I think we should limit the children people have. It's just a little weird."

"Yeah, I get what you mean. I just think it's cruel"

"I was emotionally scarred as a child!" She said suddenly.

"What?" He replied

"For a long time it gave me nightmares," She said, "It shows that the world can sometimes be cruel. I can still hear them taunting him. 'Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids.' Why couldn't they just give him some cereal!"

Logan looked at her in awe.

He shook his head and said, "Wow." He paused and thought about it, "Yeah, why didn't they ever give him any cereal?"

This brought on an incredibly long in-depth conversation on the topic

_**End Flashback:**_

* * *

"I'm sorry" He told the woman and walked away smiling, determined to see Rory. To talk.

Then he heard a voice.

"Logan!" It was Rory.

"Hey" He said

"Hey, I looked for you at the pub. I need to tell you something" She replied

He nodded, "Yeah, we need to talk"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked into a park and went straight for a nearby gazebo. She asked him to sit on the chair. He did so quietly, watching her movements. He smiled slightly. He had taken up some of her habits. When she was thinking, really thinking, she paced. Just like he did, not minutes before.

"Okay, Logan." She said. She stood in front of him and held his hand and squeezed gently, "Something happened a while ago. Jess... he caught me just outside the pub. We were talking and he kissed me" She breathed the last part out quickly, "I turned away and slapped him."

Logan nodded, "I know"

"You... do...?" She asked shocked

He nodded, "Yeah" He grabbed her by the waist and dragged her down to sit on his lap, "I didn't know about the slapping thing, but I had gone outside to find you and I saw you two"

"Oh, God, Logan" She said, tears slowly starting to stream down her face, "I'm so, so sorry" Rory cried as she nestled her face into his jacket.

"I know, baby" He whispered, holding her closer, "I know. It's okay"

"No!" She answered, shaking her head wildly, "It's not okay! It's anything but okay!"

"Baby, baby, calm down," He held her head to the crook of his neck, "Ace, I get it. It's alright. I swear to you, it's alright"

"But... I..." Rory started

"I know. It's okay. You didn't want him to kiss you, right?"

"Of course I didn't!"

"Then it's okay... it's okay" Logan whispered into her hair as she started to calm down.

"I love you, Logan" She murmurred a few minutes later.

"I love you too, Ace"

They stood up and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist. They walked back toward the street.

"You wanna head back to school?" He asked, not in the mood for partying and drinking anymore.

"Yeah" She whispered sleepily, "Let's go to my dorm"

"Okay"

* * *

Rory smiled widely and practically skipped up to her dorm.

"Okay, I'm beginning to think that fifth cup of coffee was a bad idea" Logan laughed

"Blasphemy!" She yelled, "Wow, I've been hanging out with Finn way too much! Anyway, there's no such thing as too much coffee!"

"Really, now?" Logan laughed teasingly

"Yes! And if you disagree then I'm afraid I can't see you anymore. It's in the Gilmore Girls Handbook that I never date a coffee blasphemer"

"Oh, well, then I'll just have to make it worth your while to break the law a little bit, now won't I, Ace?" He whispered leaning her against the wall, one hand leaned against it, the other arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

A few moments later, Rory moaned softly and said, "I should head into my dorm"

"Yeah, probably" He answers, but neither moves. They both just stand there, staring into each other's eyes.

"Okay, I really should be going" She says

He nods and moves away. She goes to her door and opens it

"Oh my God!" She yells, slamming it shut

"What? What is it?" Logan asks, worried

"I just saw more of Doyle then I ever needed or wanted to. More of Paris as well" She shuddered violently

Logan turned slightly green before nodding and tugging her out of Branford, "Alright, let's go to my place then"

Rory nodded absent mindedly as she contemplated whether or not it would be worth it to knock her head against a wall a few times in exchange for memory loss.

Logan navigated his way to the dorm.

They reached it in record time.

He grabbed her hand and let her in. On the couch sat Lanny and a tall brunette that wore clothes showing way too much skin.

"Hey," Logan's roommate nodded, "What's up?"

"Nothing, man" Logan leaned down and they did that manly handshake/fist thing that men always seemed to do.

"Are you Logan Huntzberger?" The brunette on the couch asked, looking at him coyly

"Yeah" Logan replied, society mask in place. He always wore that mask when it came to gold diggers and people from the society set

"Hi, I'm Rachelle" She smiled flirtily

"Right, well you know who I am and this is my fiancee, Rory" He introduced

"Hi" Rory nodded, amused

"Hi" Rachelle replied, a bit stunned that a playboy such as Huntzberger would have a fiancee and actually be loyal to her. Or atleast, seem loyal to her. He never even looked at Rachelle with anything but boredom and barely concealed disgust.

"Well, we'll be in my room. Lanny?" Logan asked as he tugged Rory through the door to his room.

"Got it, man" Lanny nodded as he took the girl and left. Out the common room and into the hall.

Logan smiled as he held Rory. Just held her.

She pulled away slowly and gently brought him to lay down. They kissed gently and slowly began to strip each other of their clothes.

That night they made love slowly and passionately over and over again, telling each other how they felt through little touches and kisses.

They lay there spent and naked, just holding onto one another, tangled wildly in his bedsheets.

And that's how they slept.

And that's how Mitchum, Shira and Elias Huntzberger found them the next morning.


	7. Chapter 7

In Omnia Paratus

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Logan Elias Huntzberger!" Mitchum yelled, face red

Logan sat up in shock, jolting Rory out of her sleep

"Dad"

"You have a fiancee, Logan! What happens if the Haydens catch wind that you're sleeping with some floozy after you knew you were engaged!" Shia asked, thinking of possible reprecussions.

"Floozy?" Rory asked, still half asleep. She took a couple of seconds to process what was just said before her head snapped up to be met with a pair of harsh brown ones. Elias Huntzberger.

"Girl" He said to her, causing everyone's attention to be drawn to the both of them, "Do you know that Logan is engaged?" He asked

"Yes" She answered simply as she nervously fiddled with Logan's sheet. A flimsy dark green sheet that was the only thing that kept her naked form from the eyes of Logan's family

"And what? You just don't care?" Shira shrieked

"Shira" Mitchum growled out harshly. He turned to Rory, "My son is engaged to a very respectable woman of high standing and you shall not interfere!" He said before taking his wife's hand and using the other one to guide Elias out of the room. He turned around one last time to talk to Logan, "Dinner at seven tomorrrow at our house. The Haydens are coming. You're meeting your future wife" With that he slammed the door shut.

Logan's eyes were still widened in shock. There was silence for several minutes before he felt the bed shaking slightly. He turned over to see Rory's head buried in her arms.

Logan gently rubbed his hands down her back to soothe what he assumed to be sobs. He was surprised when her head popped up and she was laughing.

"How can you be so calm about this? And why are you laughing?" Logan asked, shocked

"Think of it this way. At my grandparents vow renewal _my_ mom, dad and at the time, soon to be stepdad caught us. Now, it's _your_ mom, dad and grandfather. You can see where I might find this just a tad on the hysterical side?" She managed through hysterical laughter.

Logan shook his head unbelievingly, but he couldn't stop the small smile that mananged it's way onto his face.

"Hah! I see that smile, Huntzberger!" Rory crowed, poking his cheek

He laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her down into the bed as he placed kisses on her neck. He deliberately kissed the little place just below her ear. He knew that was where she was tickelish.

He grinned, listening to her melodic laughter and whispered into her, "I see that smile... Almost- Huntzberger"

Rory turned her head to stare deep into his eyes. For a moment Logan was scared. Even though they were dating before the arranged marriage, it was still an arranged marriage. She might not want to hear things like that. He knew that in his voice she could hear the excitement he had for that day. The day when he could call her his wife.

Rory thought about it. Almost- Huntzberger... almost... Rory grinned and gently pressed her lips to his.

"Almost- Huntzberger." She whispered in his ear as she moved to straddle him. She caught his gigantic smile, "I kinda like it"

"Me too, Ace" He smirked before burying his face in her neck and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. For the next few hours they stayed there, in his room, continually whispering things like 'Rory Huntzberger' and 'Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger' between moans and sighs.

* * *

Rory snuggled deeper into the crook of Logan's arm, not wanting to get up, "Get it" She mumbled to her fiance.

Logan grumbled before picking up the offending cellphone, "It's yours" he said, tossing it on her bare stomach

She growled lowly before answering, "Hello?" She paused and sat up sharply, waking Logan from his not-quite sleep, "Grandmother?" There was more pause as she listened, "Yeah, I know. We saw Mitchum and Shira... Seven, I know... Grandma and Grandpa are going to be there too?... Grandmother! You're so mean!... No, I'm not defending what they said about me, but really... Was this Grandfather's idea?... No, no one's said anything to me. I can smell his evil plots a mile away... Alright, whatever you want, Grandmother... Yes, actually, I have seen dad... No, he and mom are still in Boston... Yes, I'll tell him... No, I'm going up this weekend for some shopping... I'm going with my friend Stephanie... Yes, Stephanie Vanderbuilt of Vanderbuilt Jewels... We might go look at bridesmaid dresses, I want her to be in the wedding... And Louise, Summer and Maddy... Yes, Grandmother. Louise Grant of Grant Banking, Summer Colleare of Colleare Construction and Madeline Lynn... Yes, Maddy's last name is not really Lynn... You know it's Rockefellar. Madeline Lynn Rockefellar... Tristan?... I dunno... Maybe...Austin, Gill, Jay, Alec, Mike and Mark? We don't have that many... Logan doesn't even know them... Yeah, no, I get it...Okay, love you too, bye!" She finally hung up.

"Who don't I know?" Logan asked

"Some friends of mine that Grandmother wants to have in the wedding" She replied, collapsing back into bed

"Who?"

"Well, Steph, Louise, Summer and Maddy are my bridesmaids. Grandmother says that if we have a large society wedding, which is what your parents will probably want, I'll probably need more bridesmaids, so I was thinking of asking Rosemary, Juliet and Honor too. Grandmother also wants to have Austin, Jay, Alec, Gill, Mark and Mike in the wedding if we can because if it's a society wedding you have to have high up society people there. It's actually part of my grandparents revenge plan on your family. No offense, but the least the Huntzbergers could get are a few high ups to actually show up to the wedding, let alone actually in it. So when my friends, being about as high up as you can get, actually agree to be my bridesmaids... well, you get the picture."

"Huh" Logan said nodding

"Anyway-"

"Wait" He interrupted, "So why can't you have your friends in the wedding?"

"You mean Austin and them?"

"Yeah"

"Well, for one you don't even know them and two: how would they fit in?"

"Groomsmen" he replied simply

"Wouldn't there be too many?" Rory asked turning on her side

He turned to face her, "Not really. You have seven bridesmaids and your maid of honor, who I'm assuming is your mother," Rory nods in agreement as he continues, "Then there are the six guy friends of yours and my two, Colin and Finn. That makes eight. It fits perfectly"

"You just want Colin and Finn. What about Robert or Seth or Josh or someone?" Rory asked

"I've known Colin since I was five and Finn since I was seven. They're it"

"Okay, but seriously. You don't know any of my friends"

"But I know you. And if they're your friend then they're good"

"If you're sure... who's your best man?"

"Colin and Finn'll have to flip a coin"

Rory stared at him for a moment before asking incredulously, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yep"

She shook her head and muttered, "boys"

Logan laughed and asked, "What are our colors?"

She sighed, "I don't know. How about... midnight blue and black with silver accents?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Been thinking about this?"

"Not really. Blue is my favorite color and I like silver with it, but that makes it like Yale colors which would be bad because the Haydens and some of my friends are all Harvard Alumn or are currently attending. So black to keep away the angry mob"

Logan fake gasped, "Harvard? At my wedding? Blasphemy!"

"Hey! I'll have you know that I almost went to Harvard!" She giggled

Logan sobered up, "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Yale is the Gilmore Alumn and Harvard's the Hayden's. I was pretty much set to go to Harvard when I realized Yale was closer to home and I think I would miss Stars Hollow too much if I went to Boston" Rory laughed, "I didn't even aply to Yale!"

"You go here" Logan pointed out in an obvious tone

"I know. My grandpa took me to Yale to tour where he went to college. He had a Wiffenpoof something or other. Next thing I know, I was literally pushed through the door into the Dean of Admissions office, who conveniantly, just happens to be a friend of grandpa's, to take my Yale admissions interview"

"Richard did that?" Logan asked incredulouly

"Yep. Good thing too!" She said rolling out of bed

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Getting dressed. We can't stay in bed all day"

"Why not. You're hurting the bed's feelings"

"Ahhh. I'm sorry, bed. But you still have the rug and the shelf to keep you company"

Logan laughed and got up too.

* * *

Logan sighed. Rory was late to their lunch date. It was only by ten minutes, but still. Rory was never late.

He heard her voice and turned around. There she was, waving to him as she walked across the street, phone held up to her ear. She sat across from him at the outdoor table in front of the cafe he chose for lunch. She smiled and kissed his cheek while still listening to her phone.

"No, dad, you and mom don't need to come to dinner tomorrow...I know dad... the grandparents alreadly have it covered... dad... fine, do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you. I reserve the right to say 'nah nah na boo boo.' and 'I told you so'... what do you mean mom already reserved the right to say that!... fine, but I still get to say 'I told you so'... yeah, love you too. Bye" She hung up and smiled at Logan. "Sorry, I'm late. A Chanel dress was calling my name. I only realized the time when dad called."

"It's fine, Ace" Logan grinned and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. He leaned over and was about to kiss her when her cellphone rang again. Rory sighed and murmurred sorry before answering it

"Hello?... What do you mean she wants to plead reasonable doubt?... Everyone knows reasonable doubt is what you plead when you don't have anything else... No... Well find something!" Rory yelled, slamming the phone shut and turning it off all the while grumbling about 'newbies'.

"What was that about?" He asked

"Grandfather and Grandpa have been pouring more responsibility on me lately, since it's only 'two more years until you graduate', "She mimicked, "Some new new-be at my firm wants to plead reasonable doubt with her client. No one connected with my firm is pleading that!"

"Are you really allowed to say?" Logan asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a journalism major. Can you really say that? You haven't gone to law school"

"I took pre-law classes all through high school and am finishing law after I get my diploma. I'm actually double majoring right now. Journalism and business with a minor in insurance. Insurance is the one I know the least about. I'm good with law. Grandfather says that he can arrange it for me to take the BAR and get it over with instead of continuing with school. Lately, I've really been thinking about it. It would free up the four years after Yale, so I might be able to get a degree in computer technology."

"Why computers?"

"My dad owns a computer firm. I thought you knew?" She looked at him inquisitively, "C. A. H. Computer Software & Technology"

"Your father owns that?" Logan asked, shocked. They were the leading computer technology experts in America.

"Yeah. C. A. H. Christopher Alexander Hayden"

"Wow." Logan said, "Any other companies I should know about?"

"Well, besides the chain of Hotels and Inns my mom owns? Nope" She said as a waitress came and put down their food

"Chain?"

"Yep." She answered, "But the Dragonfly is the only one she's ever bought and started from scratch"

"Wow"

"Yep! I'm starving!" Rory said, digging in.

Their conversation lulled back into the normal

* * *

That night, Logan snuck into Rory's dorm. She had told him to stay away because she had to study and he always distracted her, but he couldn't resist.

He found her on her bed asleep, surrounded by books.

He crept over to her and moved her books to her desk. He kicked off his shoes and crept into her bed. He gently kissed her to wake her up

"Logan?" She mumbled, as her eyes fluttered open

"Shhh" He whispered as he gently stripped her of her clothes. That night they made love gently.

"Hmmm" Rory sighed, snuggling into Logan's side much later, "You know what I think?"

"What?" Logan smiled, turning to face her as he gently stroked back a hair from her face

She turned on her side o face him as well, "I think cuddling just might be the best part"

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Of sex?"

Rory nodded

"Okay, then obviously, I'm not doing something right" He growled out beore attacking her neck with his lips, "I'll just have to work on that" He said over her giggles.

* * *

_**there's a point to all this sex, i promise!**_


	8. Chapter 8

In Omnia Paratus

Chapter Eight:

"Logan! We're gonna be late!" Rory yelled as she hopped while slipping on her shoe.

"I know" Logan grinned, making sure to slow down considerably and take his time

Rory groaned and moved behind him and pushed him, making him go faster, "Even if we are late, we still have to deal with them"

"I know" He exaggeratedly groaned, "but it will mean, we'll have to stay with them for less time."

Rory stopped and tilted her head to the side. Logan could see her mentally debating it before she seemed to make a decision.

"I hate this outfit. I think I'm going to find a new one" She said casually, walking into the bedroom. Logan grinned and sat on the couch to watch tv.

Thirty minutes later, Rory came out in the exact outfit she was in previously.

Logan raised his eyebrow, "I thought you said you were going to change"

"You see, it's the funniest thing. I went in there to change and I went through five or six different outfits before I realized this outfit is perfect" She said innocently

"Right" He said sarcastically as they walked through the door.

What they didn't know, was that while they were taking there time, the rest of their family was already meeting.

* * *

"Hello, Francine" Shira smiled, kissing her on the cheek. She nodded politely to Straub, "Mitchum is in the lounge"

They walked in and the maid served them drinks.

"I hope you don't mind, Shira. We invited the other grandparents to this dinner, as well" Francine smiled maliciously

Not warning Shira earlier was a big dig at her and it would be very difficult to fix. Shira would have to set out more serving plates and hope there was enough food. Of course, she could always refuse, but that would be the biggest society faux pas. No one disagrees with Francine Hayden.

"That's fine. Just let me inform the maid." Shira smiled tightly, standing

"This is a fine home, Mitchum" Straub said blankly.

"Yes, very nice indeed. Huntzberger home, passed down from generation to generation. Each new Huntzberger adding something of their own" Mitchum didn't notice Straub's iciness.

"Yes, Hayden Castle is a bit like that" Straub emphasized the word castle. The Huntzbergers didn't have a castly, they didn't have enough money

Mitchum finally noticed the cold shoulder, "I'm sure. Has Lorelai added anything?"

"Not yet. This summer, she's going and she'll probably add it then." He replied

"Most likely a library" Francine smiled at her husband

"Or an entertainment room" Straub chucked

There was a small pause before they both said at once, "Probably both"

Mitchum watched how the husband and wife interacted and realized, he and Shira hadn't acted like that since they were in their 20s. They hadn't acted... like they were in love...

"I was wondering if it's possible for us to take a quick tour of the house" Francine asked

"Of course" Shira said, coming back in. All four of them gave a small tour with bits and pieces of Huntzberger History mixed in. As they were showing the den, the Huntzbergers excused themselves and went back into the lounge to talk privately.

"Where on earth is Logan?" Shira asked taking a large sip from her martini.

"I don't know Shira" Mitchum sighed, sitting down as his wife paced

"He knows how important this is!" She continued. She was about to keep going when the maid came in with two guests trailing behind her.

"Who are you?" Mitchum asked

"Oh, I'm Christopher. Christopher Hayden." The man said, reaching out to shake his hand

"Oh, hello!" Shira welcomed boistrously, giving Chris a society hug "And who is your guest?"

"This is my girlfriend and your son's fiancée's mother-" Christopher was cut off as Francine and Straub walked back into the room. They quickly scanned the room and you could see their eyes widen in shock as they saw their son and Lorelai sitting there

"Chris, Lore!" Francine welcomed walking over to give them a hug. She quickly pulled them into seats as Straub distracted the Huntzbergers, "What are you doing here!" She hissed

"We're here to see Rory's new family" Lorelai whispered back, "Why?"  
"When Rory was last here she was treated atrociously by Logan's family. They didn't know she was a Hayden and called her so many things. Gold-digger being the nicest one" Francine explained

"What!" Christoher growled

"So now the Gilmores, Rory, Logan, your father and I have come up with a little revenge plan" She discreetly pulled out a small camera, "We're using this to capture their face when they find out," She smirked

"So the internal reveling can continue for years to come!" Lorelai cackled, remembering the last time she said that

* * *

_**FLASHBACK:**_

"What's up with you?" Rory asked

"Nothing." Lorelai answered, smiling

"You've been ready and bugging me for almost an hour. Usually I have to drag you out of here kicking and screaming to go to dinner." Rory continued suspiciously

"Now then."

"You whine, you complain, you act like a child." She listed

"I do not." Lorelai tried to say seriously, but couldn't stop smiling

"I had to pay you five bucks once so you wouldn't go in sweats." Rory said, disbelieving her

"Make your point and make it fast, as we move quickly to the front door."

"My point is that you are mean."

"I am not mean."

"You are. You want to go to dinner to see Grandma uncomfortable, that's mean."

"Oh, ok, look. I will admit, I work very hard and sometimes I am a little tired come Friday night for the Gilmore family dinner. But I had a light day today and my grandmother who I have not seen for years is going to be there." Lorelai covered

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that Grandma hates Great-grandma?" Rory asked, already knowing the answer.

Lorelai grinned, lying through her teeth, "Not at all."

"And when you see Grandma miserable and uncomfortable you're going to be sad and sympathetic?" Rory asked

"Not at all." Lorelai grinned

"Mean."

"I'm kidding."

"I want you to be nice."

"I will be nice." She smiled convincingly at Rory

Rory continued, "And no outward reveling in someone else's pain."

Lorelai smirked, "I promise, internal reveling only."

Rory nodded, accepting, "Okay then, we can go."

"Okay good. Oh wait," Lore leans down and opens a drawer and pulls out a camera, "So the internal reveling can continue for years to come." She snickers

"Mean!"

"Ha!"

A few minutes later, they're on the road to the Gilmore house when Lorelai suddenly starts chuckling to herself.

Rory turns to her and sees that her mother is gleefully imagining what will happen "Mean, mean, mean!" She says to her as Lorelai continues laughing

_**END FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Francine stares at the cackling woman oddly, as does the rest of the room. Her evil laugh caught everyone's attention. When Loreali realizes this she coughs and says, "Sorry. Something in my throat"

The Huntzbergers take this at face value as the maid comes in and announces that dinner is ready

"What about the other grandparents?" Shira asks.

"We just got a call from them. They'll be running a little late." Straub replies.

"I see" She replies.

They start eating when Mitchum brings up a question, "Where is Lorelai?"

The four all look at eachother. Lorelai Victoria answers, "She'll be dropping by later."

Francine goes with this and adds, "She's usually on time, but she wanted to give us time to talk to each other, before she came."

"I see" Mitchum nods.

"Kind of her" Shira smiles

"And Logan?" Christopher asks

Shira scowls, "Probably with that no good girlfriend of his" She notices The Haydens getting angry and quickly rectifies it, jumping to the wrong conclusion, "He's dumping her, don't worry. Logan knows he's marrying Lorelai"

"Yes he does" Straub smiles. They all share the inside joke.

"I don't know what he sees in her." Shira continues, thinking she finally got on their good side, "She's just a gold-digger. Bad blood."

Straub couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his fist hard on the table. "Rory's blood is twice as good as yours!"

"You know Rory?" Mitchum asked shocked

"I would hope we know our own granddaughter" Francine said haughtily.

"Granddaughter?" Shira paled

"Yes, my daughter" Lorelai said, standing with Chris, "Lorelai 'Rory' Leigh Gilmore-Hayden the Third"

Shira and Mitchum both paled before turning a sort of green.

The doorbell was heard and the greeting of "Hello, Mr and Mrs. Gilmore" from the maid.

Richard and Emily rushed into the room and saw the damage,"Oh damn it, Straub!" Richard yelled, "You did it without me!"

"I'm afraid I lost my temper when they started in on her pedigree" He replied, not looking sorry

"As if her pedigree wasn't twice as good as their son's. They should be happy we're even allowing her to marry Logan with his parentage" Francine sneered at Shira

"Yes, the mother..." Emily shook her head, nose wrinkled in disgust, "Oh, well. You can't punish Logan for his father's obviously poor choices"

"Nice one, Emily" Straub snickered, "Because that's what she was before she met him." He laughed, "poor"

Richard started laughing too, getting the joke.

Emily huffed, "It was not meant to be funny. I never understand you men"

Francine hid a small smile, "You have to admit, Emily. It is rather funny, if not still a bad pun"

Emily giggled, before nodding and laughing outright, especially when she saw Shira's face, a new cross between blushing with embarassment and pale with horror.

Rory's family had just walked out the door, when they saw Rory and Logan coming up the walk

"Mom, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, Grandmother, Grandfather?" Rory asked

"Come dear. No need to go inside. The Huntzbergers are trying to figure out ways to dig their way out this embarassment" Francine smiled

"Go back hime, doll" Lorelai smiled

"Ah, man. I really wanted to see this" Logan mumbled

"You can" Emily smiled as she held out the camera

Logan grinned and took it before grabbing Rory's hand and dragging her back to the car. You could hear his words all the way back to them. "I want to find the nearest dvd player and watch this, but we better go find some popcorn. I'm considering renting out a movie theater..."


	9. Chapter 9

In Omnia Paratus

Chapter Nine:

"...Ummm...Logan?" Rory said as she hunched over something sitting on his table. It was clearly addressed to her.

"Yeah?" He asked disrtactedly

"You're mother sent me a fruit basket"

"You're kidding!" He said, attention caught

"Nope" she shook her head.

"Why would she _do _that?" Logan said seriously, wondering why his mom would be nice.

Rory says obliviously, "I know. I don't even _like _fruit" completely missing his point.

"I meant... nevermind..."

A while later:

"Oh look, and there's my mother's horrified face!" Logan grinned, laughing gleefully.

Rory smiled, "Logan. You've been looking through these pictures for _two hours_. Get over it!"

"Never!" Logan smirked as he went through the order yet again.

"Why don't you just download them onto your computer!" She asked, frustrated

Logan starts suddenly, before his eyes start to sparkle. Rory could see the words 'Why didn't I think of that?' run through his mind. She groaned and dropped her head into her hand as he stood up and walked to his computer.

Just as he finished, an Instant Message popped onto his screen.

It read:

**Mr. Huntzberger?**

Logan recognized the screen name as that of the Huntzberger home's in Sweden. That means it must be his butler.

Yes. Did you get it? Logan replied back.

**Yes, sir. I have it. I'll be on the plane at ten and arrive tomorrow morning. Where would you like to meet, sir?**

Come to my dorm. Do you know where it is?

**Yes, sir.**

I'll see you then. Remember, be discreet. My fiancée can't know.

**Yes, sir.**

Logan logged off and took a secret look at Rory. She was still laying on his bed, eyes closed.

He stood up and walked over to her and leaned down concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Rory looked up sleepily, "Yeah, I've just been really tired lately. Sorry"

"That's okay" Logan smiled, gently stroking back her hair from her face. He laid down beside her and it wasn't long until they were both fast asleep

* * *

"What time is it?" Rory murmurred into Logan's shoulder as she turned onto her stomach. 

Logan blearily opened one eye and looked at the clock on his stand, "It's nine thirty. I have to get up, I've got class at ten" He said, but made no move to get up

"Crap. I had class at eight. Finished by now, I 'spose" Rory snuggled closer into the bed, "Don't have another class 'till eleven"

"Alright. I'll be back in a sec." He said, kissing her forehead and grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower. A few minutes later, he came back in freshly dressed, hair still a little wet, "Alright, I'm heading out, babe." He said as he bent down and grabbed some books off his desk. He squeezed her hand and walked out the door. He opened the front door just as another man was about to knock on it.

"Mr. Huntzberger" The man nodded

"Hello, Geoffery. You have it?" Logan asked quietly

"Yes, sir" The man handed over a small package before swiftly turning around and leaving

Logan shook his head. Geoffery had always been a weird one.

* * *

Logan walked into his dorm two hours later. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle before walking into the bedroom. Rory still lay there spread out sleeping. Logan's forehead wrinkled slightly. She hadn't slept through another class, had she? He hoped she wasn't sick. 

Logan sat on the bed and gently shook her awake, "Ace?" He asked softly

"Hmmm?" She asked, turning over to meet his eyes, "Hey"

"Hey. Did you miss class again?" He murmurred, softly moving a strand of hair from her head.

"Not exactly. Paris called. Said it was cancelled. Something about the professor's wife going into labor. Or was it neighbor?" Rory asked thoughtfully, her eyes tilting to the side as she made a face, trying to remember. After a couple seconds she shrugged and gave up.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Logan finally asked a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Why didn't you ask Paris and Lane to be your bridesmaids?"

"I did. But Paris didn't want to. She said, and I quote, 'Walking in a straight line as if I were being tested if I was drunk, only to have to stand still and smile forever. No thank you. Find someone else. And I swear, Gilmore, if you even **think** of aiming that bouquet at me, I **will** kill you'," Rory grinned slightly at the memory, "And Lane's has that music tour her mom set up. She won't be able to make it until the actual wedding day and she said that she'd just pass. She said that she wouldn't be able to do any of the bridesmaid duties like the bachlorette party. If she couldn't even do that, she said she'd rather not at all." Rory pouted, "I told her it didn't matter..."

"That's alright. Atleast they'll be there, at the wedding" He comforted.

"Yeah, atleast" Rory snuggled into his warm embrace, "Is it weird that I can't wait?"  
"No" Logan smiled down as her, "Even if it was arranged, I am excited too"

"Is that bad?" Rory asked, sitting up

"What? That we're excited?"

"Yeah, I mean. We're marrying each other. Forever. Or atleast unless we get a divorce, but even still, it's big. Like, super big"

"I know. But I love you and even if we are forced-"

Rory interrupted, "We're being forced. Don't you think that'll affect us down the road?"

"Yeah, it'll be difficult, but-"

"Logan, I don't want to be one of those women. I don't want to wake up one day and realize I don't love my husband and neither of us have spent the night in our own beds in years. I don't want to be that woman. The one who let's her husband cheat on her and only sleeps with him for the purpose of having an heir. Who only sees him at society gatherings. I refuse to be like that!" Rory cried

"And you won't be!" Logan says, shocked she would even think that, "Ace, I love you and you love me. We'll never be like that. I promise"

"Really? You'll never cheat on me with some blonde secretary bimbo made of more plastic then flesh?"

"Nice description. And no" He grins, happy to see Rory back to normal.

"Okay." She smiles snuggling deep into his comfort.

* * *

Logan smiled into the phone, "Alright. I'll make sure she's gone by eight. You can come over then and we'll do it. She'll never know about it" He smirked into his phone, "Shh! I have to go, she's waking up" 

Logan hung up the phone and grinned at Rory as she groggily wiped her eyes and quickly scanned the room.

"Logan?" She asked

"Yeah. You've been sleeping a lot lately. Are you feeling okay, baby?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine" She said, "What time is it?"

"A little after seven. You've been asleep a while."

"Oh, I should go check in with Paris. You know how she worries" Rory said getting up and trying to smooth out her wrinkled clothes

"I'll see you later" He says, "Oh, wait! Can you do me a favor? I need this book for class tomorrow. Can you go to the library and find it for me? I'd do it myself, but I've got plans tonight"

"Plans?" Rory asked curiously

"Yeah, with the boys. You know Finn, he's been vying for attention lately" Logan lied expertly

"Ahhh" Rory smiled, nodding understandingly, "See you"

* * *

Two hours later, Rory enters the room, face buried in a book. 

"Ace?" Logan asks

"Yeah? Oh, sorry, I couldn't find your book, but I did find this. It's very interesting, I think you'll like...it..." Rory trailed off as she finally looked up and saw the room surrounded by dozens of litten candles and a romantic setting place in the center, "Logan" She breathed

"Hey, baby." He smiled

"I thought... plans with the guys..." She asked

"I did have plans with them. To get them to help me set this up. I'm good, but I'm no miracle worker. I sent you on that wild goose chase so that they could come over at eight and set it up. What do you think?" He asked a bit nervously. This was strange because Logan Huntzberger does not get nervous.

"I love it" Rory smiled hugging him tightly, "I love you" She whispered in his ear

"I love you too"

They sat down and enjoyed a quiet candle lit meal. Afterwards, as they were sipping tea, Logan finally got up. He went into his bedroom and came out with something in his hand. He held it close so that she would not see.

He came to kneel before her.

"Rory Gilmore, I know that we've been pushed into this way too early, and that really we have no choice, but..." Logan got closer and took out a black velvet box from his pocket, "Will you marry me?" He asked. Logan opened the box and there sat the largest diamond ring Rory had ever seen before. It was a large square diamond with several circular diamonds around it and diamonds around the sides of the band too. When on her hand it would almost reach her knuckle, that's how large it was!

"Yes" Rory whispered.

Logan grinned and slid the ring onto her hand, "I know it's pretty large, but that's because it's the Huntzberger Legacy Ring from the Huntzberger Manor in Sweden. My butler just got it to me this morning. It's been passed down through the generations for ages. Huntzberger wives usually have two rings. That one and another one used for normal times. I know you and actually bought you two others. One that's the typical second ring for the Huntzbergers. A large flashy diamond for society. And the third ring is something more... you. Not gaudy or flashy or anything. Simple. How I think you'd want a ring" Logan smiled as he took out two boxes.

"My god. Three engagement rings. They must have cost a fortune." Rory said in shock

"You're worth it" Is all he said as he opened them both.

"Oh God" Was all she said as she saw two of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen before. The society ring had one large diamond in the center and two slightly smaller, but still incredibly large, diamonds on either side of it. The normal ring still had one large diamond in the center but the rest was a simple silver band. Both rings had the words Tiffany & Co. written on them and their box, "I love you" She whispered quietly

"I love you too" Logan grinned suddenly, "I hope it's not because of the diamonds"

Rory just laughed and playfully slapped his arm. She just kept looking at the rings in shock.

* * *

How many people thought Logan was cheating on Rory?

* * *

TO SEE ENGAGEMENT RINGS, VIEW MY PROFILE AND CLICK LINK. 


	10. Interlude: From Far Away

In Omnia Paratus

Inturlude: From Far Away

I saw them walking, laughing. She held tight onto his arm with both hands as he leaned down to whisper something by her ear. Their friends were a few steps behind them, having their own fun, laughing too. But I could see the way they looked at the pair with envy in their eyes. The couple had a glow of love that everyone could see, but no one could touch or be a part of. I don't blame the friends for being envious. I was too.

I guess technically, it's stalking. I wasn't really though. I was just interested. The couple were so warm and inviting, laughing, playing and joking. I just wanted to see where they were going. I followed them to a Chinese restaurant. Very fancy. Very upscale.

I saw how their friends always deferred to them. I don't think they meant to. They would ask a question and look at the couple waiting for an answer. I don't think the pair even noticed. They didn't take advantage of it or anything. They'd always bring it back to include the opinions of the group. Especially the girl. She was kind with a beautiful smile that warmed your heart and made you feel like the only person in the world. But you weren't. You can tell by how they look at each other. They are each other's world. They're both very beautiful people. He was of average height, maybe five foot nine, but he had a presence that put you at ease but still gave off a powerful kind of feeling. He was in control and comfortable with it, but still listened to others. He had blond hair and brown eyes and a brilliant smile (or smirk) that could charm the pants off a person. And I had no doubt that it had. On many occasions. Before Her.

She was five foot seven-ish with flowingly wavy brown hair and the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. She held her self straight and commandingly, but was continuously smiling, showing her kindness. They both looked to be models yet their sort of earthy appearence said they weren't. Models tend to give a sense of aloofness off. An 'I'm better than you' vibe. This couple didn't do that. They had subtle hints of it: the designer clothes, fancy jewelry, the way they held themselves. But they never straight out said it. It wasn't hard to put together, especially with such an important school like Yale nearby. They were collegiates. Important. And damn, filthy rich.

I found out their names. I was passing by their table on my way to the bar when I heard a loud Australian say it. Logan. Rory. Interesting names. Rich people tend to give interesting names to their children.

They finished eating and no one blinked an eye at the outrageously large bill. They all took out their wallets and purses and split up the bill, leaving a very large tip.

They all left the restaurant together before splitting up outside. I followed the couple some more, after all, they were the ones I was really interested in.

They walked several blocks, his arm tightly wrapped around her shoulders. She huddled into his warmth. They stared into each other's eyes, barely speaking at all except a few words of love. You could feel the adoration radiating from their very bodies; their very souls.

They reached a large building. A Yale dorm. A complex for the rich of rich at Yale. They paused for a short meaningful kiss at the doorway before entering in.

I stopped. I stayed out there watching the building for a while. I'm not sure how long it really was. Minutes, hours. I know it was a while. I stopped and reviewed everything I had witnessed. The fun, the laughter. Love was real and it was out there somewhere. And there was the proof. Those two people, barely out of their twenties and already totally devoted to each other.

I smiled before turning back and going on my way home. I had a wife to reconcile with and to make love to, a son to play and laugh with and a flirty secretary to fire.

I grinned as I remembered the velvet box the man was playing with in his pocket. She would make a very beautiful bride...


	11. Chapter 11

In Omnia Paratus

_**some people had questions about my previous chapter. IT WAS AN INTERLUDE!!! meaning it was a part of the story that was NOT based on the perspective of rory or logan or had nothing to do with the main story line. my interlude was there to add a lovey dovey feel despite all the forcefullness surrounding their impending marriage. the idea was to get an outsider perspective on their relationship. the man watching them wasn't an actual stalker!**_

* * *

**__**

Chapter Ten:

"Mom" Rory whispered into her cellphone, "Guess what"

"What?" Lorelai mumbled grumpily into the phone, "And does this have anything to do with the reason you woke me up at seven in the morning and why you're whispering?"

"Yes and no. I'm whispering because I don't want to wake Logan"

"Ahh, I see. So Logan stayed over last night, huh?" Lorelai said grinning. Rory could practically see her eyebrows wiggling up and down.

"Actually, I'm at Logan's so technically, I stayed over at his place."

"Huh. Okay. So, why the early call?" Lorelai asked as she began to sit up in her bed.

"Logan asked me to marry him!" She said excitedly

"Uhhh...babe?" Lorelai asked, "I thought you were going to marry him anyway. Did you two break up and forget to tell mommy and just reconciled?"

"No" Rory laughed, "I mean Logan asked me. Not because we have a marriage contract looming over our heads, but because he wants to spend the rest of our lives together."

"Oh, hun. Are you sure?" She asked, unable to keep the tremor from her voice. If that was true... the she was losing her baby girl to a playboy. It was different when the marriage was forced, but if he really asked and she agreed...

"Yeah, he asked me last night. It was so romantic." Rory gushed. oblivious to her mother's pain, "He got me three engagement rings. One is a family ring, the other is for society since I'm a Gilmore-Hayden and he's a Huntzberger and the other ring is perfect. It's simple, but gorgeous. It's so me. He said it was a casual ring that he knew I would like and could wear on normal occasions. God, it's so beautiful and so me. I love it! He knows me so well. I just love it!"

"That's great, hun" Lorelai grit out, "But are you sure this is something you want to-"

Rory cut her off, "Oh, Logan's waking up, I gotta go. Talk to you later. Bye mom!"

She hung up the phone to turn and look at her fiancé.

"Hey, babe" He smiled drowsily

"Hi" She smiled sweetly before laying back down in bed and curling up into him

He wrapped a tight arm around her waist, "So, are you going to wear your ring?" he murmurred into her ear

"Hmm?" She asked, distracted by the lovely feeling his lips and hot breath were illiciting from her.

Logan chuckled, "Are you going to wear your engagement ring?" he repeated

"Which one" She snarked, even as she reached over to the three boxes sitting on the dresser drawer. She took out her ring, the one he chose just for her. Not for society or his family, but for her, and slipped it on

"There we go" He whispered as he took her hand in his. They went back to a light peaceful sleep.

* * *

"So, I've been thinking" Rory said, smiling

"Oh boy, what?" Logan asked

"Well, we're engaged" She stated obviously

"I hadn't noticed" He said sarcastically

"Haha. Seriously, even though we technically don't have to be married for two years, everyone's gonna be pressuring us to get married soon. And if I know my family, probably this summer" She said gently and slightly slow.

"Okay..." Logan said, not understanding her point

"I think we should move in together. Now." Rory smiled perkily

"What?!" Logan asked, half raising himself off the bed to look at her better

"So that we can really understand and adjust to the married life idea a bit better" Rory reasoned, eyes widened and innocent, trying to get him to agree.

"Our families are going to kill us" He groaned, using his free hand not used to prop himself up, to cover his eyes and then gently massaged the bridge of his nose.

"But we'll make such cute road kill" She pouted cutely and acted very exaggerated in her movements.

"Fine, when?" Logan broke down

"Pretty much now." Rory smiled, nonplussed

He turned his head to look at her, "Like now, now?"

"No, the other now." She snarked, "Duh! Hanging out with Finn and Colin seems to have seriously dulled your perception" Rory smiled laughingly

"Okay, I'll talk to my guy and see if we can get an apartment" Logan said, laying back down

"And I want a dog" She threw in quickly

"What?" Logan's head snapped around

"You heard me. I want a doggy" Rory grinned really widely and make cute puppy dog eyes.

"You never actually wanted to 'understand and adjust to the idea of married life better', did you? You just wanted a dog and pets aren't allowed on campus" He laughed, finally understanding

"Such a smart fiancé I have" Rory grinned back.

* * *

"Mommy!" Rory cried out, jumping into Lorelai's arms

"Daughter!" She also yelled as they hugged midway between Logan's car and the house, "Boyfriend" She nodded to Logan

"Soon to be Mother in Law" Logan nodded, moving aside to show a large kennel

"Dog!" Lore gasped, "Whose?"

"Ours!" Rory smiled, dragging them both into the house, "But we need a favor"

"Oooh, what?" Lorelai asked, bouncing on the couch slightly

"Logan and I are moving in together" Rory said quickly, waiting for a reaction. It did not come, "Mom?"

"What? You expect me to be shocked? You're engaged, Rory!" She smiled happily

"Okay, great! So, Logan's guy has an apartment lined up, we just need to wait a week for the movers to move their stuff out and ours in. Meanwhile, I need you to take care of doggy"

"Me!?" Lore asked shocked

"Don't worry, I already asked Babette to double check that you've been feeding and taking care of him" Rory said, ignoring Logan's groan as he heard what she had said.

"What do I get in return, little miss smarty pants?" Lorelai asked, pouting that her own daughter didn't think she could take care of a dog

"You, mother dearest, get the honor of naming him!"

"No! Really!?" She screamed, happy.

"Yes, Lorelai, so long as it's not something horrible... or quirky... or horrribly quirky" Logan replied

Lore gasped, "Well, that just takes all the fun out of it!" She pouted

"Don't worry" Rory pretend whispered, "I have an in with a guy, go ahead and name him what you want" She winked

"Okay, I'm going to get the dog from the car, you two talk" Logan said as he headed out the door

"Mom?" Rory asked, as she witnessed her mother become upset the minute Logan walked out the door

"I can't believe you!" Lorelai cried out

"What?" Rory asked, shocked

"You move in with a guy and don't even tell me! You have an apartment and a dog and _then_ you tell me! I thought we were best friends and mother/daughter" Lorelai said hurt

"You are! I'm sorry! I thought you said you were okay" Rory replied

"Yeah, in front of Logan! How would you feel if I moved in with your dad without telling you?"

"Hurt" Rory whispered before hugging her, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Just tell me" Lore pleaded

"Are you really mad. Because, if you don't want me to, I won't move in with Logan"

Lorelai looked into Rory's eyes and saw how much it hurt her daughter to make that promise, "No, you move in, it's okay with me."

"I'm sorry" Rory murmurred, "I didn't think..."

"It's okay, I swear" Lorelai smiled as Logan walked in with the kennel, the two girls unaware that he had heard their whole argument. He opened the kennel and out sauntered a medium sized, black and white, furry dog

"Cute!" Lorelai commented, "Scruffy"

"And he didn't die as soon as I touched him!" Rory exclaimed

"Yes, apparently that was a big selling point" Logan pointed out, "The keeper looked at her like she was crazy and became hesitant about allowing us the dog"

"Paul Anka" Lorelai interjected

"Excuse me?" Logan asked, confused

"His name is Paul Anka" She said imperiously, practially daring him to comment or argue

"Singer?" Rory just aked

"Yep."

"Huh" Rory said, nodding simply as Logan rolled his eyes.

* * *

Logan and Rory entered her dorm room.

"You know, we don't have to move in together" Logan said, taking her hand

"You don't want to move in?" She asked, hurt

"No! I would love to, but you and your mom..." He trailed off

"You heard that?" She asked smally

"Yeah, baby, I did." Logan said, grabbing her and pulling her into his lap, "I'd understand if you want to wait"

"No," Rory said, hair flying as she shook her head, "I want to move in with you. I want to be with you"

"But your mom-"

"Logan. It doesn't matter. You're my fiancé. You're the one I'm going to marry. I love you."

"You're sure?" Logan whispered against her neck

Rory giggled and leaned in a kissed him deeply, "You know you're crazy, but you're sweet. Definitely out of your mind though."

"Must be, to marry you!" He laughed

Rory gasped indignantly before she started laughing as well

* * *

"You sure you wanna come?" Logan asked as he pulled on his jacket

"Yes, for the last time. Why? Do you not want me to come?" Rory asked as she tossed a long scarf across her neck.

"I don't care, but I thought you said you hated these things" Logan said as he held opent the door for his girlfriend

"I do, normally, but Steph and the others will be there too, so I don't have to listen to you boys whine about losing" She snickered as they held hands and walked outside

"We do not whine." Logan grinned as he picked up his speed and led her through the courtyard

"Yes, you do" She teased. They kept going back and forth for a while as Logan led the way.

Finally, they reached a large building.

They entered a first floor dorm and inside was a large poker table and a hired dealer standing to the side. It was poker night.

Rory kissed Logan's cheek and left to huddle on the couch with the girls as Logan joined the boys at the table

"Finally, Huntzberger, we can begin" Robert sneered

"Hey, if you were doing what I was doing, you wouldn't mind being late either" Logan smirked

"Whatever" Colin rolled his eyes and motioned for the hired dealer to step forward.

Several hours later, Logan was winning, with Finn and Robert not far behind. Rory and the other girls sauntered up to the table and dragged seats around the table.

"Hey, boys" Rosemary smiled

"Hello, Lovely" Finn grinned, instantly folding his hand in favor of flirting

"You're not playing are you, Gilmore?" Colin asked nervously

"No, Colin" Rory smiled

Finn looked over, "Why not? Last time was fun!"

"Not everyone likes being naked as much as you do" Colin muttered quietly, but everyone heard

"Wait," Logan turned to face Rory, "You played strip poker?"

"No, I WON strip poker" Rory then turned to Colin and wrapped a friendly arm around him and leaned in as if to whisper something, but instead said it loudly, for everyone to hear, "Oh, and don't worry. It'll get bigger as you age"

"Are you imlpying..." Colin asked, incredulously

"Hey, I'm just confirming what everyone else was thinking. I mean, with the amount of cars you've got? You gotta be compensating for something" She grinned as everyone around her laughed at his expense

"Whatever" He scowled

"You know, the name Lorelai is from a story. It means Temptress and the story takes place at a rocky cliff on the Rhine River, dangerous to boat passage. The Lorelai. Whose singing lures men to their destruction." Finn said a bit randomly

"You have to admit. Both Rory and Lorelai are temptresses. They do lure men in." Colin grinned

"And their singing leads to all kinds of destruction." Finn grinned back

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Rory laughs indignantly

"Oh, who are you kidding!?" Logan laughed good-naturedly.

After a an hour or two of laughing and joking around, they decide to go to a club.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, luv. There's someone I'd like to meet...repeatedly... preferably in a dark corner, alone, without any of our clothes on," Finn said as he caught the eye of a gorgeous redhead as she walked by.

The group laughed and ended up following him as the redhead sat at a table full of other girls, which was more than enough to entice Seth and Robert.

"Hello, luv." Finn smiled at a tall red head, "I'm Finn and I'm exotic"

"Eeww! Finn!" Rory cried out, disgusted. Everyone looked at her, unsure why she was so apalled.

"What?" Finn stopped and thought for a second before his jaw dropped in recognition, "I said **exotic** not **erotic**!"

"Oh" Rory blushed deeply as all her friends looked at her in shock. Slowly, Logan started laughing, which soon caught on.

They spent the rest of the night partying and having fun as Finn and some others talked up the girls. At around two, Finn loudly anounced that he was going to the redhead's apartment to get "thoroughly shagged". After that, the others started heading out as well.

Logan and Rory made it back to Logan's dorm room, only to have an interesting argument.

Logan cut Rory off, "But back to the original point, I was on top earlier in the evening. That makes us even."

"No, that's a moot point." She argued back

"How?" he asked, extremely curious as to how she was going to talk her way out of this one.

"It's no longer applicable to our current situation. We both slept afterwards, so any fatigue acquired from the first round was recuperated during the first session of sleep."

'Damn, on some level that made sense…I think that is the first sign I'm losing my sanity. I'm actually becoming fluent in crazy,' Logan thought.

Suddenly, a loud ringing pierced the air. Rory quickly fished out her cell phone from the front pocket of her tight jeans.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Lorelai echoed

"Hey, mom. What's with the perky?" Rory smiled, sitting down.

"Just watching Paul Anka. He's a funny dog. I went shopping, bought some Chex for Chris, the weirdo, I mean, who likes Chex?"

"Apparently, Dad does" Rory grinned as she curled her legs beneath her, watching as Logan sat down on the floor in front of ehr chair and began gently stroking her body. A little caress on her thigh, a soft pat on her hip, a gentle nudge on her stomach.

"I also bought the bunny marshmallows, poptarts, a thing of Coke and jelly beans." Lorelai continued

"How many bunny marshmallows have you had already?" Rory asked.

"Only three or four...bags," Lorelai admitted.

Rory laughed before abruptly cutting off, "Mom? I have to go. I'll call you later"

"Let me guess, Logan did something dirty. Call me later" Lorelai teased

Rory hung up the phone and chucked it at the couch aross from her before looking down to where Logan had placed his hand on her breast and was currently kneading her nipple. He smirked up at her. Suffice to say, they were not heard from again until very late the next morning.

* * *

Yeah, so happy christmas. I hope yours is good because mine positively sucked. i'm sick. Really sick. I've got a sore throat, a headache, a stuffy nose and a fever of 101 degrees. My back hurts from when i strained it a couple weeks ago and my pelvis hurts from "Aunt Flo" so i'm VERY ache-y right now. Yeah, i'm a _treat!_


	12. Chapter 12

In Omnia Paratus

Chapter Eleven:

"I would just like you to know that the name Huntzberger has always been much more prestigious than the name Gilmore. Your granddaughter is lucky to have my son. Oh and before you compare money with anyone I'd like you to know that Logan is worth much more than your precious granddaughter could even imagine." Shira paused nastily in her speech to Emily.

"What ever you need to think to make you feel more comfortable with your obvious inferiority" Francine sneered

"Who are you?" Shira asked snootily

"Francine Hayden, Rory's other grandmother"

Shira gasped in shock. Suddenly, Francine turned to her husband Straub, "Huntzbergers are such snobs. And then this one, not even a real Huntzberger, has no money of her own, no pedigree, comes and speaks about Rory like that"

Suddenly, Straub Hayden turned into Bill Clinton and kept repeating, "I did not have sex with that woman. I did not have sex with that woman. I did not-"

Suddenly, Rory jerked awake.

"You okay, Ace?" Logan mumbled from behind her

"I just had a dream where Former U.S. President Bill Clinton was my grandfather"

"Huh" Logan's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement before it relaxed again as he fell back asleep. Rory settled back into his arms and fell asleep as well.

* * *

"I did not" Logan said even as his grin gave way to the truth

"Yeah, you did. You should never underestimate a Gilmore. And I've learned from the best," Rory simply said.

"I'll remember that so I won't make that mistake again," Logan promised, his eyes on her, curious. "And who've you learned from? Richard?"

"Grandpa? No... The true master is grandma. No one manipulates, blackmails and revenges like her. And Mom learned from her also, plus mom's a little crazy, so she's a master in her own right as well. Grandpa and I are simple bystanders." She laughed quietly

"I highly doubt the two of you are bystanders." Logan smirked as he grabbed a water bottle and the two headed out.

"Well, I never said we were _innocent_ bystanders" Rory grinned as they stopped at a coffee cart

"Mary? Innocent? Who would have thunk it" A voice said from behind them. Rory turned around before squealing and jumping into the man's arms who then swung her around in a practiced motion. Logan watched on feeling a little jealous.

"So, what's this about you being innocent, because trust me, there is nothing innocent about..." Tristan trailed off suggestively, obviously hinting toward a past experience

"Tristan! My virgin ears!" Rory mocked, blushing slightly

"Please, Mare. Nothing about you has been a virgin since that night at Madeline's party."

Rory turned scarlet as she recalled Tristan and her's first kiss. Which led to her first time. Not that anyone knew that. Not even her mom. Later, they agreed that it was a mistake and that it was too fast too soon. They then dated for two weeks before they decided to do a friends with benefits thing that she still had no idea how he got her to agree to. Well, she did know actually. She had a slight crush on his best friend Austin...

"Why do I talk to you?" Rory asked exasperated at his little hit, especially with Logan right beside her. But she couldn't blame Tristan, it's not like he knew that Logan was her boyfriend.

"You don't. Usually, we'll meet up, have a little small talk, I'll make an incredibly inappropriate comment that you say is rude, but on the inside I know you are secretly laughing, we'll argue, get into a big public fight and end up having several rounds of the best, incredibly hot, passionate sex of my life" Tristan remarked

"...Well, that was crude. Completely accurate, but still...crude" Rory said before turning, slightly blushing at Logan's hard stare, "Tristan this is my fiancé Logan, Logan this is my friend Tristan."

"Hi" Logan nodded curtly

"Hi" Tristan replied, embarassed, "Well, isn't this nice and... awkward"

"Just a bit" Rory smiled.

"Well, let me just go get the others" Tristan said as he spun around and left

"Was he your boyfriend?" Logan asked stoicly

"Not a boyfriend, but not not a boyfriend, ya know?" Rory answered vaguely

"No" he returned simply as they waited silently for Tristan's return

"We are back!" Tristan announced suddenly, startling Rory and making her spill her coffee. He grinned unrepentedly as she tossed her now empty cup in the trash.

Rory turned to face the trio. "Gill" She nodded at a tall brunette, "Annoying Jackass" She nodded at Tristan, "Friend of Annoying Jackass" Rory again nodded her greeting to Austin, a blond taller than Logan, but shorter than Tristan.

" 'Ello, luv" Gill's British accent rang clear

"Sup?" Austin asked as he slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged

"Hey, guys" Rory smiled, hugging them both tightly, "This is my Logan"

Logan nodded in greeting as they all started to walk away.

"...Gill was swimming in a tank of water" Tristan explained a few minutes later, in the middle of another Gill story. Rory explained the common phenomena to Logan with three words, 'Just. Like. Finn.'

"What's so bad about that?" Logan asked confused as to why Rory was shaking her head in exasperation

"It was a shark tank at the equarium" Tristan grinned

"Oh." Logan blinked a bit shocked as he then took a slow sip of his now cold coffee, surprised that Rory were friends with people like this, but then thought about it. She had always fit into his group seamlessly, it would make sense that she had been comfortable with them because she was friends with people who were similar. What Logan was worried about now was that it was apparent that she had had sex with Tristan, but he was also apparently the 'Logan' of their group. Was she only with Logan because of Tristan?, "You seem very... outgoing and... interesting"

"Some people make scenes. I make three act plays" Gill shrugged grinning before skipping ahead. Yes, skipping.

"Some people dance to the beat of their own drum. We dance to the beat of our own British Punk Rock band" Rory laughed, "So, why are you lot here?" she asked as her voice started to get a London based accent that she always got when talking to Gill for a while

"It's the seventeenth. Gill decided that he was bored and since there was a seven in the date then we must visit you" Austin grinned

"It's the sixteenth" Rory corrected

"No, Ace. It's the seventeenth" Logan corrected as he started to warm up to her friends. He couldn't help it. They were too funny.

"Oh, crap" Rory said stopping suddenly

"What?" Her boyfriend asked worriedly

"It's Grandma's birthday tomorrow and I forgot to get a gift. We have to go shopping!" Rory freaked out

"New York?" Logan asked, knowing it was one of her favorite places to shop

"Yeah!" Gill cheered

Several hours later they were all walking down the streets, waiting for something to strike Rory's fancy. Finally, Gill begged off claiming boredom and said he'd meet them later.

"How about we split up. If anyone finds anything we'll call each other, yeah?" Rory asked, London accent even stronger than before.

"Alright" They all split Logan going north, Rory west, Tristan east and Austin south,

Half an hour later Rory stepped out of a store on the brink of giving up when she literally ran into Tristan.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the opposite direction?" She asked

"Well, yeah, but there was this hot blonde..." He trailed off

"Of course, isn't there always?" Rory said to herself sarcastically

Tristan just smirked

"Alright then, least you can do is help me" Rory said grabbing his arm and pulling him down the street. They were right in front of an alleyway when Rory suddenly pulled him into it and pushed herself against him tightly and smally

"My grandma." She said in a whisper, standing in between Tristan and the wall her back was pressed up against. "Oh my god. Right across the street at that boutique!" she said frantically.

Tristan smirked and turned around. "Should we go say hi?" he asked and Rory glared as she grabbed his coat and pulled him back in front of her.

"Hey, baby, I'm kind of liking this." He said, his voice dropping.

"Funny" She grunted, eyes on her grandma

After two minutes, she relaxed, "Alright, she's gone, but just in case let's get out of her as fast as bloody possible"

Rory pulled out her cell phone as she and Tristan raced down the street, laughing the whole way.

"Logan? Hey, it's me... I didn't find anything. Where are you?... Stay put, I'll call Austin and we'll meet you there. Lata!"

Twenty minutes later, they all met up, including Gill, when suddenly Rory stopped in front of a small boutique. In the case was a beautiful bracelet.

She walked in and asked to see it as the boys hung back

It was a genuine round, baguette diamond bracelet costing $2,500 and it was perfect. Rory squealed loudly before buying it and calling up her mother.

"I got the perfect gift!" She smiled, "No, really perfect... No, it does not sing or dance... or cluck!"

Logan chuckled at Lorelai's antics.

"Yeah, Gill is here. How'd you know?... Oh, my accent, right... Okay, yeah... bye!" Rory flipped off her cell and turned to the guys, "Okay, I'm done. It's getting late. Wanna stay here for the night?"

"Actually, I know a place two hours from here..." Logan trailed off as he grabbed Rory's hand and led her off.

Two hours later they arrived at a small city. They rented a room at a hotel at the city's borders and went in to explore. Soon, it was just Logan and Rory alone.

Rory and Logan walked along the side of a building.

"So, drink, dinner, movie, that's really what we're doing tonight?" Rory asked sceptically

"I don't understand why you won't just believe me. I'm tired, I just want a mellow evening with my girlfriend."

"Last time you were mellow you had a hundred and four fever and even then, we were bar-hopping for an hour before you fainted." Rory grinned

"Men do not faint. Men pass out. Drink, dinner, and a movie, that's it." Logan replied indignantly.

"Fine." Rory humphed jokingly.

Amazingly, they did have a mellow evening before returning back and getting some sleep.

Early the next morning found Rory in a tiny tennis skirt and a skin tight top.

"How did you talk me into this?" She grumbled at her boyfriend as Gill wolf whistled as he passed her in the hall.

"It involved a lot of kissing" Logan grinned dragging her to the building's tennis courts where he then spent the next hour _trying_ to teach her how to play.

"Alright, that's it! I give up!" Rory cried out, collapsing into Logan's arms.

"Let's take a break, Ace" He grinned helping her over to a table courtside.

A few minutes later, after Rory had cooled down a girl bounced over to them, also wearing tennis clothes.

"Hi, I'm Michaela" She smiled

"Hi" Rory nodded

"I'm Logan and this is Rory"

"My family and I are vacationing here" Michaela said flirtateously to Logan

Rory grit her teeth and ignored the side glance Logan gave her

"Oh? From where?" Rory asked

"Upstate New York. Where are you from?" the woman continued, ignoring Rory's apparent relationship with the man she was blatently hitting on.

Logan caught Rory's eye and smirked, putting his hand deliberately on her knee.

Her eyes widened before her mind started processing that Michaela was still talking

"...I mean, I love where I live, but I love travelling too. And my daddy just struck it big with his new company..." Michaela said trying to impress Logan with her 'wealth'.

Logan's hand slowly inched up Rory's thigh until it brushed her feminine folds.

Rory's breath caught as he gently rubbed her clit. Her eyes were darkened with hot lust. She moved her foot against his groin and began to put pressure on it.

Logan barely held back a gutteral moan from escaping. He worked her clit faster.

"...So, where did you say you were from?" Michaela asked

Rory and Logan abruptly broke away from each other, even though Michaela couldn't see them because of the cloth on the table

"Connecticut" Logan answered yanking his eyes away from Rory's, slightly upsetting her that he chose to talk to this girl instead of continuing their dirty deeds. "Yale"

"Oh, break?" Michaela asked seductively

"Boredom" He replied grinning up at her

"Would you like to go out back and play a match of tennis with me?" Michaela purred, locking eyes with Logan.

Rory grit her teeth harshly and purposefully returned her foot to Logan's groin. Logan sucked in a breath harshly and gave a small shiver, his eyes half lidded.

"No thanks, we were just going to go back upstairs to-" Logan responded, linking hot eyes with Rory and putting his hand back on her leg

"Fuck" Rory finished, smirking at Michaela's shocked, put out look. Logan stared at her shocked. Rory never swore. His lips quirked, she must have been seething.

He grabbed her hand and rushed them upstairs to their room, where they were not heard from for the rest of the day.

* * *

"We're back!" Logan called as he entered his Yale dorm with Rory.

"Hey" Colin nodded

" 'Ello. And where were you?" Finn asked, trying to be stern

"New York." Rory replied, "I'm not here"

"What?" Finn asked

"Ace has a birthday dinner tonight with her grandma, she needed a gift, hence New York. She's not here because she just needs to grab her earrings that match her shoes and belt and she's gone. She can't be distracted" Logan replied. You could tell that the last part of his speech was mimicking something Rory had said previously

"I can hear you, Huntzberger!" Rory called out as she raced from his room. She briefly kissed his cheek and was out the door in a flash.

* * *

"How was it?" Logan asked from where he lay on her bed, head propped up on his arm

Rory started and turned to face him, "Fine. What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to see my girlfriend and soon to be wife. Is that a crime?" He asked sitting up

"Nope. I'm just gonna go into the bathroom and change" Rory said nervously, shifting to hide a small bag in her arms

Logan noticed and raised his eyebrow, but said nothing as she moved past him.

A few minutes later a crash was heard in the bathroom...

Oh my God" Rory whispered as she slid down the bathroom wall. Logan saw something small clutched in her hands. He came toward her, worried. He saw silent tears streaking down her face.

"Rory? What is it?" He asked, crouching down beside her, using his hand to wipe away her tears.

Rory stayed silent, staring blankly ahead. She simply handed him the object held tightly in her hand

Logan looked down before his eyes widened in shock. He fell the short distance to the ground as he stared at the object in front of him.

He whispered what the object read aloud.

"Pregnant"


End file.
